Hazardous Adventure
by TheMuseumOfJeanette
Summary: Everyone knows Aizen is situated inside Las Noches, but what happens when he's forced to change his address because a bored Nel destroyed it by ruining Szayel's experiment? Now they're all forced to hide their spiritual pressure and take refuge in Karakura Town. But life in the human world means paying rent. Hilarity and chaos will only come from this.
1. Chapter 1

**As you can see I love the espada. I'm here for another one guys, I hope you enjoy it and review. **

**Hazardous Adventure **

* * *

**This will be slightly AU, you'll know it when you see it later on.**

* * *

Chapter 1: How to Lose a Castle in One Day

Little Nel was wondering aimlessly through the barren desert of Hueco Mundo; her trusty brothers Dondochakka and Pesche following closely behind her.

"Nel is so bored."

Dondochakka turned to the small girl. "We could play tag, don'tcha know."

"Yeah," Pesche added enthusiastically. "Why don't we play tag?"

"We've already played that, Nel is bored of it already."

"Do you want to... hmm," Pesche trailed off, trying to think. "Um... we could have a race."

Nel pouted. "No, Nel always loses in that." The child than noticed the huge tower of Las Noches and an idea entered her mind. "Let's play hide and seek."

Dondochakka eyed the empty desert. "I don't really think there's that many hiding places here."

Nel chuckled. "Silly Dondochakka, Nel meant over there—" her tiny hand pointed to the tower ahead. "—inside that castle."

Pesche and Dondochakka quickly froze.

"Are y-you kidding Nel, w-we can't go there." Pesche stuttered.

"Don'tcha know, it's dangerous there."

"Only if we get caught." Nel replied. "And we won't, so let's go." Before they could say anymore the small girl had bolted towards Las Noches. "Make sure you count to ten and no peeking!"

"T-This is bad, we have to get her," Pesche gulped. "Or we're doomed."

"We have to be careful about how we do this though." Dondochakka replied. "Let's get Nel outta there!"

Pesche nodded. "Right, one, two, three, four-"

"What in the world are you doing?"

"What's it look like, I'm counting to ten." Pesche said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh..."

For a moment Dondochakka stayed quiet. He than spoke after another second.

"Okay."

Once finished the two rushed over to Las Noches.

As Nel approached the giant castle she couldn't help but find it familiar. It felt strange, almost as if she'd been here before. She dismissed the thought almost instantly and instead focused on finding a good hiding place. That would definitely be easy.

She was fascinated by how big the place was. There were loads of hiding places here. Nel walked down through the long hallways for a perfect spot, earning several strange looks from passing arrancars.

"—who's the squirt?"

"—beats me."

Nel ignored them and made a turn into a corner, going down a flight of stairs. She came upon several doors on each side of the wall.

"Hmm...?" Nel placed a hand to her chin pensively. "There's so many places to hide that Nel doesn't know which to take."

She opened one of them and was met with an angry arrancar shooing her away.

"Meanie," Nel muttered before leaving.

She opened the one next to it and quickly closed it when she saw a very frightening looking arrancar inside.

"Maybe Nel should head somewhere else."

Changing her route Nel headed upwards, ascending the stairs; frowning when she came upon another hallway.

"This place is all the same."

* * *

"W-We must be careful or we could get caught, don'tcha know."

Pesche was following behind Dondochakka with shaking legs. "Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"I don't know, this place is to big."

"Perhaps w-we should split up," Pesche suggested, albeit in a scared manner. "If we do we'll cover m-more ground."

"No we can't," Dondochakka sobbed. "I don't wanna be separated from you too Pesche, I've already been torn away from Nel."

Pesche hugged his 'brother'. "You're right, I'm sorry for ever saying that. From now on we'll stick together!"

"Yeah!" Dondochakka shouted happily.

"Who the hell are you losers?!"

Both of them stopped and turned to see a group of arrancar.

They gave each other one glance. "Run!"

Aizen was quickly notified of the intruders, courtesy of his fangirls Loly and Menoly

"Lord Aizen there's been a break in." Loly said.

Aizen twirled in his chair so that he was now facing them. "Oh?" Had the Soul Reapers really gone and staged an attack— no it couldn't be. He frowned, it better not be Ichigo because he hadn't even kidnapped Orihime yet.

"It appears to be two of them." Menoly added.

"Two of them?" Aizen repeated. "Are they Soul Reapers?"

"No my lord, they aren't," Loly answered hastily before Menoly could steal her thunder.

Aizen stood up from his chair and walked passed them towards the door. "It seems my fortress is being infested with bugs, nonetheless I appreciate you notifying me."

Loly winked at him. "I'm always happy to be of service to you lord Aizen."

Menoly frowned, Loly wouldn't hog all the attention. She quickly smiled at Aizen. "That goes for me too lord Aizen."

Aizen twitched. "Yes, thank you. I'm going to talk with Ulquiorra." Before fully stepping out he gave them one last glance. "Make sure you're out of my room before I come back." These obsessed women were probably capable of stealing his boxers.

Once he was no longer there Loly turned to face Menoly; a confident smirk on her face.

"Did you see that Menoly?"

"See what?"

"The sparks between me and lord Aizen."

Menoly scoffed. "Get real Loly, he was totally looking at me."

"Oh no, you poor thing, jealousy is such a horrible trait." Loly said.

"Pffft, so is delusion."

* * *

"Ulquiorra, I want you to rid us of these intruders." Aizen said.

"You have my word that I'll take care of this," Ulquiorra assured. "This will be over before you know it."

"Exactly what I wanted to hear."

Dondochakka and Pesche were currently hiding inside some arrancar's room.

"This is really dangerous don'tcha know, we could get caught."

"Hey, does this mean we're playing hide and seek with everyone here?" Pesche replied.

"Um... yeah."

"Cool, but quit messing around Dondochakka we have to find Nel. This is no time for games," Pesche scolded even though he was fooling around as well.

"Oh right sorry." Dondochakka said. "Poor Nel, she's probably so scared right now."

"I know, so we can't waste anymore time. Let's move out Dondochakka, just like I taught you; silent and stealthily."

"Right!" Dondochakka quickly clamped his mouth shut. "I mean... right."

* * *

Szayel was currently in his lab doing another one of his magnificent experiments— or psycho experiments as Grimmjow referred to them.

He liked to have his privacy for this; under no circumstances did he allow anyone to enter. Any idiotic move could ruin his experiments. Therefore having his own lab was of the utmost importance to him. Szayel even went as far as to put a 'do not disturb' sign outside his door.

For other people like Nel this meant the best hiding place. Nobody would enter this door so it meant she wouldn't be found. As soon as Nel read the sign she was sold.

Ecstatic as ever she opened the door, finding a set of stairs descending from it, illuminated eerily by a single bare bulb that hung from the ceiling. Nel's happy mood slowly turned into a feeling of unsettlement.

Nel hurried along the passage, coming upon a closed door. She slowly opened it and peered inside. If she thought the hallway was dark than this place made it seem like nothing. There was absolutely no light in the room except for a small source coming from her left.

"What's that?"

Nel walked towards the source. It turned out to be coming from a few candles atop of a big table. There was a person standing in front of it; back facing Nel. She couldn't see his face but his bright pink hair gave off a familiar vibe. It's like she had met him somewhere before.

_Aha, if Nel remembers him than he must be Nel's friend, _she thought.

Szayel was to preoccupied with his next masterpiece that he didn't see the tiny little girl nearing him.

"Hiii there!"

The sudden yell was enough to make Szayel stumble backwards; breaking several of his containers and accidentally droping the entire beaker of chemicals into the pot in the process.

"What the hell?!" He shrieked.

Before anything else could happen the pot began shaking erratically. It fell down off the table, spilling the liquid-like goo that was inside.

"Shit..." Szayel muttered.

"What's that stuff?" Nel asked.

"That 'stuff' was my latest creation," Szayel responded; forgetting that he should be pissed he was instead horrified. "Unfortunately it wasn't finished."

"Meaning?"

Szayel gulped as the black goo began shaping into an amorphous figure; that kept gradually growing in size bit by bit.

"It means I have no idea how it'll turn out."

"Awesome!"

Szayel finally found it in him to peer at the culprit responsible for this.

"It's you!" He gasped. "How can you be here?!"

"No I'm Nel silly."

Szayel was about to stomp on her but than realized he had more pressing matters. The shapeless figure was now growing what resembled arms and legs onto its body. A pair of eyes than molded onto its face. Much to Szayel's horror it started staring at them.

"Um, why is it staring at us?" Nel questioned, now getting scared.

"It thinks we're food." Szayel replied. "Let's just back away slowly." Following his own advice he slowly started to back up.

The thing's back suddenly spasm and it grew even bigger; it was now reaching the ceiling, which was twice the size of Szayel.

"I built— or rather, I WAS building that thing as a cannibal," Szayel explained.

"W-Why would you wanna do that?!"

"I was going to make it tamable until you interrupted me like an idiot."

Nel stuck her tongue out at him. "Calling someone an idiot makes you an idiot!"

"Be quiet or you'll anger it you fool!" Szayel scolded.

The shouting seemed to irritate the monster because it gave out a loud screech.

"Don't just stand there, fight it!" Nel ordered.

"Do you see my Zanpakuto anywhere on me!"

"You are a big dummy!"

"Well excuse me for not anticipating an idiot to waltz in here, didn't you read the sign?!"

The monster shouted again only this time it was much louder.

"So what should we do?" Nel asked fearfully.

"There's only one thing we can do..."

* * *

"What the crap was all that yelling?!" Nnoitra shouted as he walked out of his room.

The other espada slowly began exiting their rooms.

"How's a guy suppose to get some sleep around here with all this noise?" Starrk said.

"It's way too freaking loud." Yammy added.

"What is this uproar about?!" Barragan asked.

Aizen and Ulquiorra soon appeared.

"My dear espada, we have intruders. I suggest you follow me to the meeting room for some tea," Aizen said calmly.

"I don't think nows the perfect time for freaking tea, didn't you hear that loud ass yell?" Grimmjow replied.

"Watch your tone," Ulquiorra threatened. "It's most likely the work of the intruders."

"Hey where's Szayel?" Yammy asked. "I don't see that fruitcake anywhere."

Nnoitra looked around. "Now that you mention it, I don't see him either."

At that instant Szayel dashed right passed them, dangling Nel on his shoulders. They both looked terrified.

"What the hell?" Grimmjow said, his shocked look reflected on all their faces.

The floor suddenly started shaking violently; it than tore apart and a grotesque monster popped out of it, blocking the passageway.

"Holy shit!" Nnoitra shouted.

"What the fuck is that?!" Grimmjow yelled.

The black goo monster was now even bigger, having grown twice its size. Its large hand reached forward and slammed a fist onto Nnoitra's room, breaking it on impact.

"Hey! That was my fucking room you just broke!"

The monster ignored him and began wrecking everything in sight.

"Is it a hollow?" Zommari asked.

"Who gives a shit what it is! I'm killing that freak show!" Nnoitra snapped. He pulled his Santa Teresa out from the debris and lunged at the creature. "I hope you don't hold it against me if you die!"

The weapon slammed down on its target, but instead of cutting it in half it only got stuck in the liquid body. It slowly started to pull it inside of it.

"What the— let go of my Zanpakuto you ugly shit!" Nnoitra turned to the others. "A little help here!"

"Reckless fool." Halibel said. In one quick motion she jumped up and pulled Nnoitra out.

"Damn it.. a freaking woman saved me." Nnoitra muttered. He was obviously not grateful.

"Okay, my turn!" Grimmjow said, charging for the monster. "Unlike you Nnoitra I don't have girly hands, I'll cut that bastard into bits!"

"I hope it swallows your dumbass up!" Nnoitra barked.

Grimmjow swung his Zanpakuto onto it, but the monster intercepted it and tossed Grimmjow aside; breaking even more of the place.

"It's quite powerful." Aizen said.

"Actually those two are just pathetic." Barragan replied.

Yammy smirked and cracked his knuckles. "It's time for some muscle power." He charged forward and crashed his fist onto the creature's belly.

Unfortunately it had no effect and began sucking Yammy inside of him.

"Get your ass off me you slimeball!"

Ulquiorra jumped forward and pulled Yammy out. "Don't be so careless you fool."

"Whoa, thanks for that Ulquiorra."

The monster abruptly stopped and inhaled a huge amount of air.

"Uh oh, what's it doing?" Yammy asked.

"Could it be... blowing a cero?" Zommari said.

The monster blew out a huge gust of air, causing them to almost fly out. Much to their horror the air had a secondary effect.

"Eww! Nasty!" Nnoitra retched. "That shit stinks!"

Starrk covered his nose with his arm. "Damn that's one horrible smell."

"Oh man I think I'm gonna freaking barf!" Grimmjow said.

Halibel was glad her jacket was zipped up to cover her nose, because that smell really was awful.

Yammy stuck his head out the broken hole in the wall. "Shit I need air." The others quickly joined him.

The creature screeched loudly and grew several feet higher, it's head breaking the ceiling.

"Enough of this playtime," Aizen said, losing his patience. "Kill it already."

"I'll blast it away with my cero, nothing can survive one," Nnoitra boasted. He opened his mouth and immediately slammed it down when a horrible taste entered his taste buds.

"Ahhh! I can taste it!" He rushed over to the hole to do what they all assumed was puking.

"How embarrassing." Aaroniero said.

"I'll finish the job." Ulquiorra stated. An immense mass of energy generated in his palm before he blasted it towards the monster.

This time the creature was unable to evade it due to its large body; it was a direct hit.

"Nice shot!" Grimmjow said.

At that moment Szayel jumped down from the ceiling with his Zanpakuto, no longer with Nel.

"Okay listen up—" he paused to examine the monster lying beaten on the floor. "Oh..."

"You're late." Aizen said.

Szayel panicked as the monster began glowing. His fear was coming true.

"That shit ain't looking so good," Yammy said, now taking notice of the glowing.

"What's wrong with it?" Halibel asked, her attention on Szayel. She realized this must've been one of his creations.

Szayel was actually scared now. "I had planted a device on that thing, should the time come when that thing was beaten... it'd detonate."

Grimmjow's mouth went agape. "Are you telling me that big ass shit has a bomb inside of it?!"

"How long?" Ulquiorra asked tonelessly.

A beat of sweat rolled down Szayel. "About fifteen seconds."

The others slowly exchanged looks. Then the hall erupted in a chaotic, mad dash for the only exit— the broken hole in wall. Nnoitra leapt over and tripped on some debris. Grimmjow rushed forward along with Barragan, stomping over Nnoitra on the way, and the two became sandwiched in the hole.

"Get the hell out the way!" Barragan shouted.

"You've already lived a billion years you old bastard!"

Ulquiorra went towards the stuck pair in the hole and delivered a solid kick to their rears, un-wedging them and motioning for Aizen.

Halibel merely stared at the spectacle before walking over to the other side of the room and breaking another hole in the wall with her Zanpakuto.

Starrk, Yammy, Zommari, Aaroniero, and Szayel jumped down from Halibel's way.

Poor Nnoitra had finally gotten up from being stomped on, only to hear a tick.

"Oh fu—"

_(BOOOOOMMMM!)_

The entire Las Noches blew apart sending the poor unsuspecting housemates flying out along with the two intruders.

"Shit that was close." Yammy said.

Starrk whistled at the sight. "There's something you don't see everyday."

"Our household has just been destroyed and all you could do is make a joke?!" Barragan retorted.

Nnoitra dusted himself off. "Thanks for the assistance you bastards!"

Aizen crouched down between what was left of his castle. He picked up one of the broken pieces off the pile before crushing it in his hands. To think all this was caused by one of his own subordinates and not the Soul Reapers.

He turned to face Szayel with a very unhappy expression. "I believe you have some explaining to do."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**And that my friends is how you lose a castle in one day. Aizen won't be pleased at all.**

**See you champs later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for showing some love on my story. I really appreciate it, special thanks to **_Ghost_** for being my first reviewer. Now onward with the story.**

**Hazardous Adventure**

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

Szayel wanted to crawl under a rock right now. The espada along with Aizen were all glaring holes onto him. The other clueless arrancar were yelling out obscenities in the background.

"It wasn't my fault lord Aizen," Szayel explained lamely.

"Oh yeah, well who else has their weird ass science projects in here!" Yammy barked.

"You better pull a damn rabbit out your hat and fix this shit!" Nnoitra added.

"Depending on what you say I may snap your neck." Grimmjow said.

Aizen raised his arm up and shushed his angry espada. "Now, now, I'm sure he has a 'very good' explanation."

"Um, you see..." Szayel trailed off, unable to find a good answer.

"Well," Aaroniero said impatiently. "We're waiting."

"Like I said it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to destroy Las Noches." Szayel said.

"My, my, my, what happened?" Gin asked as he approached the group, sporting a bump on his head. "One minute I'm in my room and the next I'm flying into a pillar."

"Apparently Szayel happened." Zommari replied.

"There was a situation and I was distracted." Szayel said. He couldn't exactly say that it was Nel since he'd probably only get reprimanded for such a ridiculous excuse. "Some stupid arrancar stormed into my lab, ignoring my sign and startled me. That caused my, er... unfinished project to be unleashed."

"Did you at least capture the perpetrator?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Um, no. You see, he got eaten by the monster."

"Damn, poor sucker." Grimmjow muttered.

"My question is why would you set it to explode in fifteen seconds rather than instantly, not that I'm not relieved." Halibel added.

"It was just a prototype at the moment and I wasn't finished with it." Szayel replied.

"I think the better question would be what's going to happen now?" Barragan asked.

"The whole freaking place is broken thanks to your 'experiment'." Grimmjow said, using air quotes for emphasis.

"This ain't somethin' that could be fixed in a day." Gin added.

"Great, just fucking great!" Yammy complained.

Nnoitra sat himself down on one of the walls embedded on the ground. "So we gotta freaking sleep outside?!"

"How damn troublesome." Starrk said with a yawn.

"Nice going Szayel." Aaroniero growled.

Szayel frowned. "I told you it wasn't my fault."

"Well you're the only one left to blame since the guy got his ass eaten." Nnoitra added.

"We could just rent a hotel in the human world," Gin joked.

Starrk chuckled. "Good one."

"Actually," Aizen suddenly said. "It's not a bad idea."

"Not a bad idea, we can't just all enter a hotel and say 'hey we'd like a room for a thousand arrancar'." Grimmjow retorted.

Aizen gave him a serious look which clammed him right up. "Do you have a better idea than, Grimmjow?"

"Heh, on second thought that sounds like a brilliant idea."

"I thought as much. Now we can't all go or we'll obviously attract attention, therefore I've decided on only taking my espada along with you Gin. The rest shall be under strict orders to fix this place, I'll leave the authority here to Tousen."

"I shall inform him right away my lord." Ulquiorra said, disappearing from the place.

"But won't the Soul Reapers sense our presence?" Halibel asked.

"And, what are ya chicken?" Nnoitra retorted.

Halibel frowned. "You obviously misunderstood my question."

"I know how to solve this," Szayel called out, happy to make up for this in some way. "I had luckily prepared for something like this."

"What, you knew you'd explode our house eventually," Grimmjow mocked.

"No, I meant I had prepared for if we were to ever travel into the human world."

"Let's hear it." Gin said.

"Fine, there's just one problem," Szayel scratched his head timidly. "It's in my lab."

"..."

* * *

Szayel returned moments later with the bag of materials and had managed to fix his beaten up body along the way.

"Okay, this is one of my many creations," Szayel pulled out a small dark pill from the bag and held it in front of them. "It works almost like a reverse Gikongan that Soul Reapers use, only it's NOT one. It's my own work."

"How exactly does it work?" Zommari asked.

"I see a demonstration is in order, any volunteers?"

Aizen turned to Nnoitra. "Go Nnoitra."

"Why should I do it?!"

Halibel smirked. "What are you, chicken?"

Nnoitra angrily gritted his teeth and snatched the pill. "Gimme that shit! So want do I do?"

"Simply swallow it."

Nnoitra swallowed the pill and waited for its effects to take over. "So how long does—"

Suddenly he found himself flying out of his body and falling onto the floor, wearing a white shirt, shorts, and black sandles. His original body had disappeared. He felt a huge amount of pain surge through his body and soon found himself unable to breathe; he tossed about in his now human body.

"Ahh yes, how could I forget the atmosphere here is unsuitable for humans." Szayel said calmly.

"How do you remove the pill?" Barragan replied.

"Yeah, spoony ain't looking so good." Yammy added, eying the pale Nnoitra gasping for air.

"Well... I never expected to use this, so I didn't quite finish this experiment."

"My, I think he could die." Gin murmured worriedly.

"Oh he's fine, I didn't say I had no backup plan," Szayel assured. He picked up the human Nnoitra and slammed a hard punch onto his stomach, making him spit up the pill. His human body disappeared and Nnoitra returned to his regular body.

Instantly Nnoitra began breathing in hard. "You freaking psychopath! I almost drowned in the damn sand!"

"Oh relax, you're fine now."

"That's quite the project Szayel, besides the method of removing the pill it's remarkable. Unlike the Gikongan, it doesn't leave your body carelessly on the floor." Aizen said.

"Thank you, as I had said it works almost like a reverse Gikongan, it separates the arrancar from their bodies and onto the pseudo body." Szayel replied.

"What's this pill called?" Starrk asked.

"It's called the arrancar pill, it's simple and to the point." Szayel answered. He pulled out a white pill from the bag. "This one you see here is for the females to take."

"Alright show and tell is over now, so can we move it already?" Barragan said impatiently.

"You have ten minutes to salvage what ever you can off the wreckage and return back here, now go." Aizen said.

They each wondered back to find what ever they could. Afterwards they returned with a few bags.

Aizen opened a garganta. "Once we're there you'll mask your spiritual pressure until we've all eaten an arrancar pill."

"Right!" They said. None of them had noticed that a small girl had been eavesdropping. She snuck into Yammy's huge duffel bag.

All of them soon jumped down and landed on Karakura Town, luckily for them it was late at night so almost nobody would be awake. They had landed on a secluded alleyway.

"Okay Szayel, hand them out." Aizen ordered.

Szayel nodded and handed Aizen the first one, before giving the others their own one.

One by one they each popped out of their bodies and onto their human forms with Aaroniero taking the form of Kaien.

Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably in his. "It kind of feels weird, maybe it's the lack of hollow hole or mask."

"I don't know, it seems alright to me." Yammy replied.

"Bare in mind that while in this body your powers will be toned down to about five percent, this is so we do not cause a scene or die by get ourselves runned over." Szayel said.

"Fair enough." Halibel replied.

"How exactly are we going to do this, we have no money?" Gin asked.

Aizen stopped momentarily. "Hmm... good question."

"Oh give my ass a break already." Starrk muttered. "I don't think it could possibly get any worse."

A plop of rain fell onto his hand and seconds later they were running in search for cover from the pouring rain. It came in the form of Yammy holding up an abandoned table over them.

"Way to jinx us Starrk." Grimmjow growled.

"Where are we anyway?" Barragan said.

"Looks like we're in the dumps." Aaroniero replied. Indeed the area they were on was one of the poor parts of Karakura.

"We need money A-S-A fucking- P." Yammy said.

Nnoitra frowned. "I'll get us some money." He picked up a garbage can and slammed it against a candy store window, breaking it on impact.

The store's alarm instantly went off.

Aizen's eyes widened. "Quick Nnoitra, get the money from the cash register!"

Nnoitra looked around cluelessly. "What's a cash register?"

Aizen resisted the urge to facepalm and rushed inside.

"Oooh do get me some pocky while you're in there Aizen." Gin called out.

Once Aizen had the money and the pocky he and Nnoitra ran out the window.

"Quick, bail." Aizen said as he heard the sirens. They quickly bolted away from the scene like any other criminal would do. Yammy took the table of course.

Now at a safe distance Aizen handed the pocky to Gin and turned to his group. "We don't have much, so we'll be staying at a very cheap hotel in order to preserve some money."

"I'm assuming we have to find one." Halibel said.

"Unfortunately yes." Aizen replied.

Starrk yawned. "Man I'm so tired."

"No kidding," Grimmjow agreed. "I just wanna crash already."

"Than I suggest we hurry and find this 'hotel' already." Zommari suggested.

"Yeah cos' we stick out like a sore thumb." Gin joked. It was true, if one were to see them they'd think they were some gang members or a rock band.

The search lasted twenty minutes until they were able to find a cheap rundown hotel.

"Ahh finally, I shall book us in." Aizen said.

Yammy tossed the table away. "Finally."

"You're kidding me, this place is a total dump." Nnoitra complained.

The walls were damaged, dented, and there was a horrible odor around the place.

"Would you rather sleep outside than?" Aizen asked.

"Honestly... yeah I would."

Aizen sighed and walked in, motioning for them to follow.

"Hey, I can't fit in that tiny ass door!" Yammy snapped.

Grimmjow began laughing. "Maybe there's a nice doghouse for you around here."

"Kiss my ass bastard!"

Aizen pinched the bridge of his nose. "Szayel I don't suppose you prepared for this."

"Now that you mention it, yes I did. I knew a thing like this might occur." Szayel said. "I had designed a special arrancar pill made specifically for Yammy." He took out a black and white pill and handed it to Yammy. "Go ahead, swallow it."

Yammy swallowed it down and his body began taking a different form. His size and muscles reduced considerably, he now stood about the same height and build as Grimmjow.

"Not to bad I suppose." Yammy murmured. "A little weird but not to bad."

"Good, now we can enter." Ulquiorra said, truth was he was now losing his patience. All he wanted to do was rest.

Inside was just as bad as the outside. There were several chipped walls, cockroaches crawling around, and spiders hanging from the ceiling.

Starrk sighed. "I don't think it could possibly—" He was cut off by Grimmjow elbowing him.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

The lady handed Aizen their room key. "Just head up those stairs."

"Yo woman," Nnoitra called out rudely. "Tell me where's the can?"

The lady pointed to a door. "Bathroom is right there."

"Oh no that won't do." Szayel said in disgust. "I can't share a bathroom with you people!"

"Deal with it." The lady said before returning to her magazine.

Aizen led them up to their rooms. Several men began eying Halibel suggestively.

"—hey baby."

"—nice legs ya got there honey."

Halibel simply ignored them.

"They're a lively bunch." Gin said, trying to lighten the mood.

"More like a nuisance." Barragan added bitterly.

Aizen placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for these horrible conditions, I assure you it's only temporary."

"Right, I'll take your word and deal with it for now." Halibel replied.

"—how's about coming here for some fun."

"—ditch those losers and come over here."

That set Grimmjow off like a rocket, as well as Nnoitra and Yammy. The three approached the man.

"Care to repeat that?" Grimmjow pulled the petrified man by his shirt. "What's wrong pansy, where's your talk now?!"

Nnoitra turned to the other men in the hall. "Yo, listen up bums! From now on this is our hotel if you got a problem with that you can suck it!"

"Yeah, we're calling the shots here. So don't bother with my partner over here, cos' she ain't interested." Yammy added, pointing to Halibel.

Soon everyone had cowered back into their rooms.

Nnoitra smirked. "Oh yeah, we still got it."

"Good job my dear espada," Aizen praised as they reached their door. "Now let us rest."

Their good mood immediately went down the drain once the door was opened.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Nnoitra snapped.

The room was very small and dirty, with only one room in it and a couch.

"Perhaps with a few work it can look like wonders." Gin said.

"Somehow I doubt that." Starrk replied.

"Here's how we'll do this," Aizen started. "I will take the room obviously, Halibel shall take the couch and the rest of you will sleep on the floor."

Gin chuckled. "Like a slumber party?"

"If you want to call it that you could," Aizen responded before facing the clock dangling on the wall. "Now it's been a long day, so I don't want to hear any complaints..." he paused.

"I hope you brought your blankets and pillows."

They each placed their blankets on the floor and were able to make a makeshift bed. Each pulled out their pillow and placed it down as well. Yammy hadn't even noticed that his bag wasn't as heavy as before or that Nel was recently hiding in it.

Szayel and Ulquiorra had moved the furniture away to create more room, while Zommari and Aaroniero spread the blankets and arranged the pillows, and lastly Nnoitra kicked the bugs away.

"Firstly, does anyone need to use the facility?" Aizen asked.

"Nah I'm good." Nnoitra said.

"Me too." Starrk added.

"Good, now it's 1am so I'm off to bed."

"Hey, I'm not really tired." Grimmjow said as he sat on the set of blankets.

"Well I am." Aizen replied. "I'll be in the room sleeping, try to get some rest." With that he left them to do as they pleased.

"Anyone know a good scary story?" Gin said.

"We're espada you know, we're basically as scary as they get." Starrk replied.

"I got one," Nnoitra hissed as he flung away a spider. "This hotel room, it's a nightmare."

"Can we sleep already?" Barragan muttered.

"I got a story." Yammy said. "There were these three hollows— no wait... I think they were humans. Fuck they weren't humans... shit, how did it go again?"

"Enough, it's time to sleep." Ulquiorra ordered.

"Finally!" Barragan snapped and he flicked the lights off.

Halibel pulled her sleep mask on and laid down on the couch.

The order on the floor was Grimmjow, than Zommari, than Yammy, than Ulquiorra, than, Nnoitra, than Starrk, than Gin, than Aaroniero, than Szayel, and on the edge was Barragan.

It was quiet until Grimmjow interrupted loudly.

"I'm letting all of ya' know I don't swing 'that' way, so if any of you make with the grabby hands I'll rip you apart."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Shut up Ulquiorra."

"Yo Ulquiorra, you mind moving over a bit," Yammy whispered.

Ulquiorra moved.

"Man it's to cramped here," Nnoitra whined, flinging his arm over his head and accidentally hitting Halibel on her stomach.

"Ow..."

"Oh shit, sorry."

"Silence!" Aizen yelled from inside the room.

Slowly they began falling asleep one by one. For a few hours they all slept like babies. It wasn't until the clock hit 4:45am that they were abruptly woken up by a disgusted yell.

"Gaahhh!"

"What the hell is your problem Szayel?!" Nnoitra shouted.

"A spider was on my face."

"Give me a break already," Starrk groaned and he clamped his pillow over his head.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Life in the human world ain't as easy as they thought it'd be, especially when your living in it as humans. Will these guys make it out alive, who knows... oh wait I do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah buddy, I'm back. Time for the next installation of my awesome story! You reviewers rock!**

**Hazardous Adventure**

* * *

Chapter 3: Job Hunting

Nnoitra yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "Damn that was a good nap."

Still lying on the bed asleep was Grimmjow, Starrk, Yammy, and Aaroniero. He turned to the clock and it read 2:30pm.

"Finally you're awake." Szayel said as he swept the place up.

He lazily got up and headed for the kitchen which had a nice smell coming from it.

"Yo," he greeted as he entered and sat himself down on the chair.

Sitting across from him was Halibel reading one of her books and next to her, Barragan was reading the funnies in the newspaper.

In front of the stove was Gin busying himself with a pan and donning a white apron that had the words 'kiss the cook' emblazoned on it. Zommari was next to him helping him out.

"Where's Aizen?"

"Lord Aizen is in his room, he shall not be disturbed." Ulquiorra said.

Zommari placed a cup in front of Nnoitra. "It's hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?" Nnoitra repeated.

"Yes."

Nnoitra took a sip only to slam the cup back down. "Shit, it's so damn hot!"

"Did the name not give it away," Halibel said with no humor intended, nonetheless they all, but Nnoitra chuckled.

"Suck my ass woman." Nnoitra retorted.

Barragan sipped his own cup of hot chocolate, his attention on his newspaper. "These humans have the most pathetic topics advertised here."

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman," Aizen greeted, entering the kitchen. "I hope you slept well."

Zommari handed Aizen a cup of hot chocolate as well. "Good afternoon lord Aizen."

Ulquiorra bowed lightly. "Good afternoon my lord."

Halibel nodded in his direction. "Good afternoon lord Aizen."

Barragan gave Aizen an uninterested look before returning to his newspaper. Nnoitra only raised his cup up to Aizen and continued drinking it.

"Hiya Aizen, the eggs are almost ready." Gin said as he flipped the eggs on the pan.

"I see, thank you Gin." Aizen replied. He took a seat on the last vacant spot next to Nnoitra.

"So what's the plan?" Nnoitra asked.

"Well we can't stay here forever that's for sure and we are in need of more clothes." Aizen said, casually taking a sip of the hot beverage. They only had the white shirt and shorts that the human body had came with, they couldn't wear those forever.

"We can discuss that later," Gin interrupted by placing a plate for each of them. "For now let's dig in."

"Hey Szayel, food time!" Nnoitra shouted.

Szayel entered and placed the broom away; taking the plate from Gin and sitting on the counter. "Thank you."

"No problem." Gin replied.

"These ain't so bad," Nnoitra said in between chews.

"They're rather tasty." Barragan added.

Gin rubbed his head sheepishly. "Oh really... thanks, you're to kind."

Once they finished their meal Halibel collected the plates and placed them inside the dish to clean them.

"Now that we're all satisfied, let's talk business." Aizen said. "The main problem is that we need money, this place is only temporary."

Nnoitra grinned. "Let's rob another candy store again."

"It's to risky, we can't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well what do you suggest?" Barragan asked.

"Jobs."

"Come again?" Nnoitra said.

* * *

Grimmjow sat up from the blankets. "Damn, how long was I sleeping?"

Slowly the other three began waking up.

"Shit what time is it?" Starrk murmured.

"I'm starving." Yammy said.

Aaroniero threw the sheets off him and sat himself up. "It seems we're the last ones to awaken."

The others soon entered the living room.

"I'm glad you're awake." Aizen said. "We have to discuss something."

Grimmjow yawned tiredly. "Can I at least take a leak first."

"Yeah I gotta take a wiz." Yammy added.

Aizen twitched. "My dear espada, there is a lady present. Have some manners." He knew it was probably difficult for Halibel to be in an environment of mostly men, so the least they could do was behave more gentlemanly.

"I gotta use the can too, be right back." Nnoitra said and the group headed to the bathroom.

Aizen patiently waited for their return, choosing to sit on the couch.

The trio returned shortly after.

"Okay, we can begin now."

"What was it that you wanted to talk about lord Aizen?" Aaroniero asked.

"I'll cut right to the chase, we need money."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Let's just rob another candy store."

"I said the same thing too," Nnoitra said with a scowl. "But apparently it's to risky so we gotta do some other lame crap."

"Judging from your bitterness I'm guessing the alternative is not going to please me." Aaroniero replied.

Yammy frowned. "It's probably gonna suck."

"So what is the alternative?" Starrk asked.

"Jobs."

"Come again?" The four said.

"That's the same thing I said too!" Nnoitra snapped. "I told you it'd suck!"

"If lord Aizen says it's what's best than it's what's best." Ulquiorra stated.

"As I was saying, we only have a few days to stay here. We need to find a permanent base of operations." Aizen said. "Unless you want to return to a broken Las Noches?"

"How do we get jobs, I don't know shit about the human world." Yammy said.

"It's not that difficult ya'know." Gin said.

Aizen pulled out a bag filled with notepads. "I want each of you to take one." He than proceeded on passing them out to each espada.

"What are these for?" Grimmjow asked.

"To take notes," Aizen explained. "Each notepad comes with a little pen attached to it. Use it to jot down everything Gin tells you."

Nnoitra scoffed. "What are we, four year olds?"

"In this category yes," Aizen replied with a serious look, one that meant he wasn't going to allow anymore interruptions. "I suggest you take good notes."

"Fine..." Nnoitra grunted.

"Now let us begin." Gin said. "To get a job ya' need to compete with several others vying for that job too, so being on your best behavior is essential."

"So I guess that rules out Grimmjow, Yammy, and Nnoitra," Szayel joked earning a few laughs.

"You want me to kill you!" Yammy snapped.

"See what I mean," Szayel mocked.

"Enough." Aizen said. "Continue Gin."

"Right, now it's also best that ya' pay attention to the rules of the job since getting fired ain't an option," Gin continued. "Remember that the customer is ALWAYS right. One more thing and I can't stress this one enough, do not get in any altercations or problems."

"Seems simple enough." Zommari said.

"More like a damn drag." Starrk groaned.

"Get out and find some jobs," Aizen ordered, opening the door and motioning for all of them to leave. "Good luck."

"Wait," Yammy cut in. "You're not gonna look for one?"

Aizen gave him a stone look. "No." And he slammed the door on them.

"...Damn, that's cold." Grimmjow said.

* * *

"We look ridiculous." Nnoitra grumbled. "We're all wearing the same damn thing."

"That is why lord Aizen sent us to find money." Zommari said.

"I wonder, does this shit grow on trees?" Yammy asked.

"Don't be a fool Yammy, if it did than everyone would be rich." Ulquiorra replied.

They passed by the candy store and noticed an elderly man outside of the place.

"Hey gramps, what happened here," Nnoitra joked, knowing full well it was his doing.

"It's horrible, some hoodlums broke in last night," the old man cried. "How am I ever gonna fix this?"

"I'm startin' to feel a bit sorry for causing this." Gin whispered.

"Yeah well, it's a dog eats dog world over here." Grimmjow replied.

An idea popped onto Yammy as he eyed the old man weeping on the floor. He approached the man with a grin.

"Hey old dude, if ya give me some money I'll fix this baby right up."

The old man gave Yammy a tearful hug. "Oh thank you kind sir!"

Yammy twitched and pried the man off him before turning to the group. "I got my job, see ya bitches later."

The others stood mouth agape.

"No way!" Nnoitra snapped. "I should fix it since I'm the one who broke—" he was cut off when everyone clamped his mouth shut with their hands.

"Shut up Nnoitra!" They said.

"C'mon we gotta look elsewhere," Grimmjow grumbled already walking away. "Can't believe Yammy already has a damn job."

"Man this neighborhood really smells like shit," Nnoitra grimaced as the smell entered his nostrils.

"Let's just freaking go back and say we couldn't find a job." Grimmjow suggested.

"That would be careless and irresponsible," Ulquiorra scolded.

"Yeah I agree with Ulquiorra, I don't wanna keep living in that dump." Starrk said.

"I think we should split up, we can't all be seen together like this." Halibel said.

Nnoitra chuckled. "You're right woman, I can't be seen with you losers."

Halibel frowned. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that we'll be noticed eventually. It's like Gin said, we don't exactly blend in."

"Especially you Grimmjow, that bright blue hair of yours is like begging for attention," Starrk joked.

"Hey it ain't my fault I was born like this!" Grimmjow retorted. "And what about Szayel, his hair is freaking pink."

"Unlike you I don't need to worry, because none of these humans have ever seen me."

"Szayel is right Grimmjow," Zommari agreed.

"Well they saw Ulquiorra too." Grimmjow replied.

"Hmm... that's true." Aaroniero said. "That means both of you could be caught."

"This is such a pain." Barragan grumbled. "I can't believe I'm even here."

"How are we suppose to hide these dudes?" Nnoitra asked.

"I got a solution." Gin said.

He lead them around until they found a small clothing store a few blocks away. "Aizen did give us some spending money. We're on a tight budget but if it's to help us stay incognito, than I suppose it's okay. Wait for me here."

"Hey Grimmjow, I bet Gin is in there getting you some makeup," Nnoitra joked.

"Oh shut up mr. Girly Hair."

"Why you little—"

"Could you two stop with your nonsense," Barragan angrily said. "You're giving me a headache."

"I'm back," Gin called as he exited the shop holding a bag. He pulled out the two caps he had bought, one red and one green.

"Dibs on the red one," Grimmjow quickly said and he placed it on his head.

Ulquiorra grabbed the green cap and also placed it on his head.

"Aww, now I want one," Nnoitra complained.

"We should split up now." Gin said. "I guess we could be in groups of two."

"Fuck that," Nnoitra declined as he walked away. "I'm better off on my own."

"I prefer a peaceful solitude." Halibel said before she too was off.

Grimmjow waved a hand at them. "See ya."

Gin watched as they slowly disappeared. "I do hope they don't get lost."

* * *

Starrk lazily dragged himself inside one of the convenience stores. The little bell ringing as he swung the door open.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" The girl greeted. She looked pretty young, about twenty years old.

Starrk scratched his head. "Uh yeah... I'm looking for a job?"

The girl smiled. "You're in luck, I was in need of an extra—" the bell rung again, cutting her off.

An old lady walked in. "I need another one."

The girl chuckled. "Lost again huh," she reached out and pulled what Starrk saw as a simple piece of paper.

"I'll win it this time and become filthy rich." The old lady said as she paid and left.

That definitely caught Starrk's attention.

"She never learns," the girl sighed. "So about that job—"

"What did that lady just buy?"

"Oh, she bought a lottery ticket."

"A lottery ticket, what's that?"

The girl did a double take and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Uh... okay, a lottery ticket is basically a game of luck. Chances are you'll never win, but if you do you get rewarded with lots of money."

And Starrk was sold.

Elsewhere Grimmjow had landed himself his own gig. He had managed to find a rich lady whom wanted a painting of herself done for the hall of her mansion. The problem was she was quite a snob.

"Woman, I need you to stay still," Grimmjow said through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to slice her up.

"Hmph, I'm paying you top money, the least you could do is not whine."

Grimmjow clenched the paintbrush so hard that he cracked it in two. He grabbed another one that was on the box next to the canvas he was painting on.

An hour later and he was complete. Although painting was not his forte, he couldn't help but eye the drawing with a successful smirk. It was an accurate portrayal.

Sadly the client didn't think so.

She went beet red with anger. "What in the world is that?!"

"Oh, that's just your double chin woman," Grimmjow responded nonchalantly.

The woman pulled out her purse and began slamming it onto Grimmjow.

"You charlatan! You hack! And you dare call yourself an artist!" She continued her assault until Grimmjow was out the door. She angrily tossed the canvas onto his head.

"And stay out!"

Grimmjow pocketed the money and began making his way back to their hotel, muttering curses all the way.

Nnoitra eyed the moon glowing in the sky.

"Hmm... yup, I'm lost."

Szayel was already opening the door to their hotel. Already inside were Ulquiorra, Zommari Aaroniero, Halibel, Gin, and Barragan.

"Nothing," Ulquiorra said tonelessly.

Szayel sighed. "Nothing."

Aizen was leaning back on the couch, he wasn't pleased at all.

Yammy strolled inside the hotel with a confident smirk. "Yo, I got some dough. That job was a freaking cinch."

Aizen was surprised to see Yammy of all people be the one who came with money.

Yammy dumped the money onto Aizen's open palm.

"Good work Yammy."

Starrk was the next to enter through the door.

"I know how we could become filthy rich!"

"Oh?" Aizen said.

Starrk held out the lottery tickets. "We're going to win the lottery, I'll be in the kitchen working on these. Seriously, who needs a job when you could just win the lotto?"

This time Aizen did facepalm.

Grimmjow stumbled in next with paint all over his shirt, his red cap tipped askew, and a scowl plastered on his face. He wordlessly tossed the cash towards Aizen and strode past, muttering.

"If you need me, I'll be in the shower."

Four hours later and finally Nnoitra had arrived. He was panting hard and had bruises everywhere, as well as a drip of blood flowing down his forehead. A siren could be heard blaring outside.

"My, what happened to you?" Gin asked.

"Oh nothing, just met a couple of suckers— I mean people and they were so kind as to give me their money," Nnoitra replied hesitantly. He tossed a roll of money onto Aizen. "Here."

"Nnoitra," Aizen said with his fake smile. "Are you lying to me?"

"...Maybe."

"May I ask where you got those bruises?"

"Oh these, I fell."

Aizen decided not to pry any more and headed for the room, stopping at the door.

"I'm glad you're all safe, now get some rest and we'll discuss this more in the morning."

He entered the room and collapsed on the bed, praying Las Noches gets fixed quickly. He was so annoyed that he didn't even notice Nel sleeping under his bed.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Bare in mind that this story won't be as long as my other story**_ Don't Judge A Fanfiction By Its Summary_**. This will just be a fun little short story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**As usual I appreciate your support and i'm glad you're enjoying the story. I aim to please.**

**Hazardous Adventure **

* * *

**Actually **_DAIrinchan_** some hotels do have kitchens, mind you they're very small though. I've been to some.**

* * *

Chapter 4: One Step Up the Ladder

It was dark out and all of the espada were snoozing in their uncomfortable makeshift bed. Somewhere in the middle of the night Gin had unconsciously swung his arm around Starrk. They were all out like rocks.

All but one ex-espada was asleep.

Nel silently crept through the dark room and entered the kitchen. Making sure to be extra quiet, she stole one of the chocolate bars that were on the table. She opened it up and ate thing completely. Coming to the human world was brilliant.

Opening the refrigerator she grabbed the juice carton and poured herself a drink. Even stealing an apple from the table.

"Yummy," she whispered to herself.

"Hey, who're you?"

Nel instantly froze and turned around slowly. She was met with a half asleep Yammy.

In his state Yammy had no idea what was going on. He couldn't even remember what he had just asked this girl ten seconds ago.

Nel began thinking on her feet. "...You're just dreaming right now."

"I am huh," Yammy replied still in a sleep-like daze. "Yeah that makes perfect sense."

Nel blew a sigh of relief.

"Kind of a weird dream." Yammy mumbled.

"It's okay, let's get you back to bed." Nel said.

Yammy extended his hand to her. "Sure, but I'm so tired. Can you take me?"

She smiled and took a hold of his hand, leading him to where the others were.

"Now when you wake up you'll forget all of this, okay?"

"Sure," Yammy nodded, crawling into his spot.

Nel yawned and headed to the room. She crawled over into her own hiding spot under Aizen's bed.

The next morning Halibel and Szayel were the first to awaken.

"Another day in this tiresome place." Szayel muttered.

"We'd still be in Las Noches if you weren't so careless." Halibel said.

"Actually, it wouldn't have happened if someone knew how to read signs." Szayel replied, already thinking of ways to kill Nelliel.

Ulquiorra soon woke up as well and silently entered the kitchen.

"Mornin'," Gin said with a smile. His smile disappeared when he opened the fridge. "Aww, who drank the remaining juice?"

"What's for breakfast, I'm starving." Grimmjow said, now awake.

"Grimmjow did you go and drink the juice?" Gin asked.

"Huh? No, it was probably Nnoitra."

"Nnoitra what," Nnoitra called out and soon he was entering the kitchen. "I heard my name."

"Did you drink the juice?" Gin said.

"Nope."

Grimmjow scoffed. "Yeah right, I bet you did."

"And who's to say you didn't do it, I say it was you!" Nnoitra snapped.

"What's all this commotion?" Aizen asked, entering the kitchen. "It's to early for this."

"Good morning lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said.

"Mornin' Aizen." Gin added.

A simple 'yo' was all Nnoitra and Grimmjow said.

"Good morning my espada." Aizen replied. "I hope you're ready for another day of finding jobs, permanent ones I mean."

Nnoitra folded his hands behind his head and leaned back on his chair. "Finding jobs suck."

"Is this really what humans do over here?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yes they do, in order to live a good life here money is a necessity." Aizen answered.

"That sounds horrendously boring." Nnoitra said. "So who runs this dump anyway?"

"Well soon it'll be me, but for now the prime minister of Japan."

Nnoitra grinned. "So how strong is this 'prime minister of Japan'?"

Aizen sighed. Nnoitra had the biggest one track mind in history. "Let's return to the topic at hand, we still need money so that we can leave this cheap hotel. It's bad for our image if a notorious group like us stay in a place like this."

Halibel entered and sat next to Grimmjow, giving Aizen a nod. "Good morning my lord."

"Good morning my dear. You're just in time to hear this important discussion, but first, how about some tea?"

"Um... we don't have any." Gin replied.

"..."

* * *

"I'm back!" Gin said as he entered the door, carrying a bag with tea ingredients.

Grimmjow peered from inside the kitchen and angrily waved at him. "Hurry up, the water is almost gonna boil."

Gin rushed inside, muttering a hasty greeting to the others whom were now all awake.

Moments later and they were all by the couch, each holding their own glass of tea and patiently waiting for Aizen to continue.

"I have found another place for us to stay, but there's a catch."

"What do you mean lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Unlike living in a hotel where you only pay once, the place I have in mind is different."

"How so?" Zommari added.

"Living in one's own house means paying rent—"

"The fuck is a 'rent'?" Nnoitra said.

"I was getting to that, please don't interrupt me Nnoitra. In order to stay in our own house we need to pay the owner of it money."

"So than... it's not our house?" Aaroniero said, slightly confused.

"It is, so long as we pay what is called a 'tenant's regular payment to the landlord'."

"I don't understand why we can't just kill this 'landlord' and take the place for ourselves." Yammy said.

Aizen rubbed his aching temples. "My dear espada, not everything can be solved by killing."

"You know it's to bad I didn't win the lotto otherwise we'd be living like kings." Starrk said.

"Oh that reminds me, Starrk I suggest you look for another occupation."

"Are you kidding me lord Aizen, that's the easiest freaking job ever. I could even do it in the comfort of my own home."

"Yes I see, but chances of you winning are about as low as Las Noches being completely fixed by today."

Starrk sighed. "Fine, whatever."

Aizen turned to Szayel. "I recall you telling me you had something to say."

"Yes my lord, I did." Szayel replied. "While I was out yesterday searching for a job I came upon some useful information. It seems that of all the medical professions in the human world, heart surgeons make the most money."

"Don't ya' need a degree for those types of job?" Gin said. "You can't just apply for those."

Szayel smirked and held up a paper. "Well according to this counterfeit medical degree, I am qualified for that job."

Aizen clapped, impressed by his octava espada. "Very nicely done Szayel, this will make things a lot easier. I don't suppose you could make one for everyone."

"Of course I can, though I don't think this type of job suits everyone."

"Hey hang on," Yammy cut in. "Do you even know jack shit about heart surgery?"

"Szayel may be a weird dude, but he is a scientist after all." Starrk said. "It can't be all that hard for him."

"And he has personal experience in dissecting and transplanting hearts," Aaroniero added, nodding approvingly. "I say he can handle it."

"Okay, now go out and find any job that you think suits you well." Aizen said. "When you have, return back here."

* * *

_(Yammy)_

Yammy walked through the sidewalk, going in no particular direction. He made sure to eye the buildings around him. Maybe one of these would catch his attention.

"Hey there."

Yammy turned back and approaching him was the old man from yesterday, mr. Fuji.

"Sorry old dude, I can't help you anymore. I gotta find a permanent job now."

"I was only saying hello, so you're looking for a permanent job huh?"

"Yup, problem is I don't know where or how to get one."

"Hmm... I see. Well you seem very strong, you should try out for boxing or something," Mr. Fuji joked.

"What's boxing?"

Mr. Fuji gave him a strange look. "You really don't know what it is?"

Yammy frowned. "Why would I ask if I already knew, no I don't know."

"Okay no need to get huffy, follow me to my shop. I have a some boxing videos I'd like to show you."

Yammy followed him back to his shop and noticed it was closed. "Hey why aren't ya open?"

"Oh, I don't open on Saturdays." He replied, flicking on the lights. "Help yourself to some candy, while I set it up."

"Don't mind if I do," Yammy grinned, already opening up a chocolate bar.

"Aah, here we go," the man said as the screen went on. "Watch closely."

Five fights later and Yammy had his sights set on becoming the biggest boxer in the world.

"Sign me up!" Yammy cried excitedly. "A job on beating weaklings up, that's perfect for me!"

"That's the spirit."

_(Grimmjow)_

Grimmjow angrily walked the streets in search for a job. This was something he'd never imagined he'd do. At least his white shirt was white again, through some hard scrubbing he had managed to clean it right up. The big problem was of course getting a job.

Grimmjow had strived to be where he's at right now; the sexta espada in Aizen's army. He had killed anyone who had gotten in his way. So why? Why was this 'job' search so difficult to accomplish?

A small figure suddenly ran past him.

He would of ignored it had it not been for the familiar attire the kid was wearing.

"Yo! Brat get over here!"

Nel angrily turned around and jabbed a finger in his direction. "Hey you, my name is Nel!"

"How the hell do you have my same clothes, did you steal an arrancar pill from Szayel?"

"Nel has no idea what you're talking about."

Grimmjow frowned. "Listen here you brat, you can't be running around here! You'll only get our asses caught. Go back to Hueco Mundo."

"Nel is only having fun you joy killer!"

Grimmjow pulled the girl up by her head. "I wasn't asking you!" Upon closer inspection he found her face very familiar. "Hmm... you look kinda familiar."

"Put Nel down you meanie!"

Their shouting only attracted the wrong attention.

"Hey you! What are you doing to that child?!" A man said. He was wearing a black uniform with a hat and was coming out of a blue and white car.

Grimmjow muttered a curse when he noticed the sirens above the car. This could only mean one thing: cops. His human body had five percent of his strength which was more than enough to kill this guy, but that'd definitely cause a scene. He had to do something and fast.

"I asked you a question!" The officer added.

"This is... uh— my..." he fumbled for words. A light bulb turned on in his head. "This is my kid."

"Oh... you're daughter."

"Yeah my daughter whatever, I was just playing a, er... game with her." He placed his hand over Nel's mouth to prevent her from blowing his cover.

"I see, stay out of trouble sir." And the man was soon driving away.

Grimmjow sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

"So if you're Nel's dad does that mean you'll buy Nel stuff?"

"Like hell! I'm taking your ass to Aizen, he'll know what to do with you."

"Aww, but Nel doesn't wanna go home yet!"

"Tough shit."

"You're not gonna win the best dad award with that attitude, dad."

Grimmjow twitched. "I'm not your damn dad!"

_(Nnoitra)_

"Are you ready to order yet woman?" Nnoitra growled impatiently, hovering over the desk with a notepad in hand.

"No, stop rushing me you impolite beast!" The lady snapped.

Nnoitra twitched at the familiar insult. The one Nelliel would always refer him by.

"Listen woman, you're taking forever. Hurry your ass up!"

The woman gasped. "Well I never, is this how they teach employees to talk now? To think I'm wasting my money in this dump! You are a horrible waiter and are very rude, I'm sure you were dropped as a child."

A vein popped onto Nnoitra. In one quick second he had toppled the table over.

"What did you say bitch!"

Nnoitra soon found himself being flung out the back door and onto the garbage bags.

"You're fired!"

Nnoitra stood up as the door slammed. "Hmph, I didn't wanna work here anyways."

It was to bad though, since this was the only job he'd been able to acquire. He began making his way home for a shower.

_(Starrk)_

Starrk had made his way to the convenience store he had come across to the day before. He recalled the girl saying there was an open position there. Hopefully it hadn't been taken.

"Hey, it's you again." The girl said with a smile.

"Yeah, I was wondering... is that job still—" Starrk stopped mid-sentence when his eyes landed on the lottery ticket again.

_"Oh that reminds me, Starrk I suggest you look for another occupation." _

That's right, Aizen had said no more lottery. But what if this time he won? No, he couldn't give in to temptation, he came for a job.

_But what if,_ the irrational idiotic part of his mind kept on repeating. _But what if? But what if?_

He slammed his money onto the counter. "How much lottery tickets can this get me?"

The girl sighed as yet another person had fallen victim to the lottery spell.

_(Ulquiorra)_

Not really anything had caught Ulquiorra's attention. It was hard finding a job because hardly anything ever caught his attention. He knew he had to since his master had ordered him to, so failure wasn't an option.

He wondered if it was always this hard for a human to find a job. Aizen had told him to find anything that he think suits him well, but he found everything these humans did to be nothing but trash. How could he possibly ever find something that suited him well.

A truck stopping next to him interrupted his musings.

It was a big beat up grey truck with a bad smell. A man wearing a blue uniform and an orange vest got off the car. He picked up the garbage pail next to Ulquiorra and swung its contents onto the truck.

Ulquiorra found himself wondering what exactly the man was doing.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra said.

The man shot Ulquiorra an annoyed look over his shoulder. "What's it look like, I'm a garbageman I'm taking out the trash."

Ulquiorra froze.

Could something like this really be true, was he dreaming? It felt as if a miracle had landed itself onto his hands. There was something about this job that seemed to allure him. This was it, the clarity had struck through him so abruptly yet spontaneously. He realized at that very instance what he wanted to be.

A garbageman who takes out the trash.

_(Hotel)_

Aizen and Halibel looked up from their game of chess when the door opened.

Nnoitra stumbled inside.

"You freaking reek!" Aaroniero said.

Nnoitra shot him a glare and tossed Aizen the only tip he had gotten. He made his way back out, grabbing a towel along the way and muttering.

"If you need me I'll be in the shower."

Barragan was the next to enter their shared room. Judging from his expression he was definitely displeased.

Nonetheless Aizen still asked.

"How did it go?"

Barragan scowled. "The nerve of these pathetic humans! Telling me I am physically not capable of work and that I belong in a retirement home instead! I can't wait to dispose of these insects!"

Gin chuckled slightly. "I take it, it went bad."

Yammy barged through the doors with the biggest smirk Aizen had ever seen.

"You people are looking at the next biggest boxer in history." Yammy said, before heading for the kitchen. "I'll be busy reading these magazines the old dude gave me, don't interrupt me."

Starrk was the next to arrive.

"Any luck Starrk?"

Starrk grinned. "Actually yeah, I feel pretty lucky today. This time I bought more than before, so that ups our chances."

Aizen deadpanned. "More of what?"

Starrk held up the lottery tickets. "These. If you need me I'll be in the kitchen working on them."

Aizen closed his eyes and rubbed his aching temples again. "I don't think I could've been any clearer in my speech earlier."

"Checkmate."

Aizen turned back to the pieces settled between him and Halibel. "Oh, you win again. You're quite skilled in this."

"Even an espada like me has some room for leisure, lord Aizen." Halibel replied.

"Shall we play again?"

"I don't see why not."

The door opened again moments later and in came Ulquiorra. He gave a bow to Aizen.

"How did it go Ulquiorra?"

"It went rather well my lord, I did what you said and found an occupation that suits me well."

"Oh, and what is this you decided on?"

"I will be a garbageman."

And somehow Aizen wasn't surprised to hear that was what Ulquiorra had chosen.

"I see, very well than. Inform Szayel of this, he's currently in the kitchen."

"As you wish my lord."

Zommari arrived shortly after.

"How did it go," Aizen asked, while moving his rook to capture Halibel's knight. This was close to a routine for him now; ask for the progress and most likely be disappointed with the answer.

Zommari handed Aizen a flyer and attached to it was a small note with a number on it.

Aizen placed the note aside to see the flyer. It had a picture of a man dressed in black wearing a scary mask and holding a knife. The title on the flyer read: Killer Next Door.

"It seems a bit much for me, but the man insisted I was perfect for the role. I was actually going to dispose of it and search for another job tomorrow morn—"

"You're taking it." Aizen cut him off.

"As you wish lord Aizen."

And finally the last one of the group made it back. A very angry looking Grimmjow entered with Nel latched onto his head.

"How did it go Grimmjow?" Aizen asked almost mechanically, his eyes focused on the board.

"Who's the brat?" Aaroniero asked.

"And why so late?" Gin added.

"Bad, don't know I forgot, and I got lost." Grimmjow answered.

"Nel told you to ask for directions dad." Nel said. "But you wouldn't listen."

Grimmjow pulled the girl off him and glared at her. "I told you I ain't your damn dad!"

At that moment Nnoitra entered; shirtless and wearing only his shorts while his shirt was in his hand. His clothes were completely soaked.

"Did you freaking piss yourself or something," Aaroniero joked.

"Shut your mouth punk! I just figured my clothes needed to be cleaned too, so I killed two birds with one stone."

Gin raised a brow. "So you showered with your clothes on?"

"Yup." Nnoitra replied.

"How did it—" Aizen halted his sentence. "Oh, it's you Nnoitra."

Nel flinched when she saw Nnoitra and immediately clung to Grimmjow. "Dad, be careful with that man. Something tells Nel he's evil and will hurt us."

"I'm not your dad!"

Nnoitra's eyes widened when he saw Nel. "You!"

Aizen finally lifted his eyes away from the board to gaze at them. He was definitely shocked by his discovery.

"Nelliel?!"

Grimmjow slapped his forehead as the realization hit him. "Oh Nelliel, that's who it was!"

"Whoa, it's that chick!" Aaroniero said, surprised by this too.

"Hey!" Yammy shouted from the kitchen. "Shut it! Keep it to a dull roar, I'm tryna concentrate here!"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah Nel's finally been discovered. Hehe, I could just picture Ulquiorra picking up the trash. Anyways thanks for your support and all, that makes me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here it is folks, the next installment of my story. Seriously guys, thanks for adding me and/or my story to your alert/favorite list.**

**Hazardous Adventure**

* * *

Chapter 5: New Home and Long Term Jobs

Ulquiorra stormed back into the room when he heard Aizen's shocked voice.

"Lord Aizen what's wrong?!"

He instinctively reached for Murciélago only to remember that he was still in his human body. He than noticed the small child clutching onto Grimmjow while he futilely tried prying her off.

"What's all this?"

"That's definitely Nelliel." Aaroniero said. "I sense the same spiritual pressure coming out of her."

"Nelliel?" Ulquiorra repeated. "You mean the woman whom went missing?"

Szayel appeared moments afterwards. "What is all this ruckus—" he froze when he saw the person responsible for all of this. "You!"

The others slowly began making their way into the room.

"I'm tryna read my rules and you're in here yelling!" Yammy said.

Starrk being the only one indifferent to the events, collapsed onto his bed. "It's been a long day and I'm tired, so if you can please not be so damn noisy I'd like that."

"Did'cha win anything?" Gin said.

"Nope."

"Grimmjow, where did you find Nelliel?" Aizen asked, remembering to scold Starrk later.

Grimmjow placed a hand to his chin. "Hmm... I can't remember where, just that she ran past me and I brought her here."

"Dad who are these guys?" Nel said.

"Dad?" Zommari repeated.

"It's a long freaking story." Grimmjow replied.

"Don't you remember any of us?" Aizen said.

Nel stared at Aizen with a scared look. "You are t-the o-one who rules over Las Noches!"

"How are you in a human body, did you steal my arrancar pill you brat?!" Szayel snapped.

"Nel was only borrowing it jerk!" Nel retorted. She pointed a finger at him. "Get him dad!"

Barragan chuckled as he heard that. "Dad? What's that about?"

Grimmjow let out a frustrated sigh. "I told you it's a freaking long ass story and I DON'T wanna get into it, so drop it!"

"We can't have her running around." Halibel said.

"Shall I open a garganta and send her home Aizen?" Gin added.

"She's a former espada," Aizen simply said. "You are really suggesting that I just get rid of one of my powerful espada?"

"What are you saying?" Nnoitra asked, doing nothing to hold his infuriated tone.

"I'm saying she's staying." Aizen answered with a look that said there will be no arguments.

"If that is what you wish for lord Aizen than we will comply with your orders," Ulquiorra added, shooting Nnoitra a glance. "Only children throw unnecessary tantrums."

Nnoitra growled and faced away.

"It's already dark outside," Gin pointed out.

"Okay espada, lights out." Aizen ordered in the same way a father normally tells his children.

"Where's she gonna sleep at?" Aaroniero asked.

"Good question." Halibel added. "It will be irresponsible to place her on that mess of sheets and there is no room on the couch for two, so—"

"Nel already has a bed," Nel interrupted. "So you don't have to worry about that."

"Problem solve than." Aizen said.

Grimmjow finally pried Nel off and dropped onto the bed. "Good! I'm tired so leave my ass alone."

"Goodnight dad," Nel called out before following Aizen.

Aizen paused by the door and looked down at the girl who was waiting for him to open the door. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Nel is going to sleep." She responded, the _duh_ was implied.

"Where is your bed?" He asked curiously.

"Open the door and Nel will show you."

And so Aizen opened the door and Nel rushed in. She beckoned the floor beneath his bed.

"This spot here is Nel's."

No, just no, that won't do. "Nelliel I can't let you sleep under my bed."

"Who's Nelliel? Oh well, tough luck for her since she's sleeping outside," Nel said obliviously. "Now Nel's beat, so nap time."

"I meant you." Aizen said. "It's inhumane for me to let a child sleep underneath my bed, not to mention a bit weird."

"But Nel's already been sleeping here since you got here, there's no difference now."

"Yes that's true, but that was only because I had no knowledge that you were here."

"Okay than... how about you sleep on the floor and Nel sleeps on the bed?"

That was never happening. "Nelliel— Nel, I will not sleep on the floor."

Nel pondered for a moment. "Okay than, how about we both sleep on the bed?"

That was definitely a scandal he did not want to create. "Nel that would just be plain awkward."

"You're being so stubborn. Are you really going to throw Nel outta here?"

"Just take the bed," Aizen finally resigned. He pulled one of the pillows and placed it on the floor, before laying down. "This will only be for tonight, tomorrow morning we'll settle this bothersome predicament."

"Sure."

* * *

Ulquiorra arose the next morning to Yammy's snoring. Somehow he managed to squirm out of the cluttered bed. They really needed another home. He had a long day ahead of him today. Wasting no time he grabbed his cap and headed for the door.

"Going somewhere?"

Ulquiorra didn't face Gin as he opened the door, but still answered. "Yes, I have to get my job."

"You're gonna skip breakfast?"

Ulquiorra became slightly irritated by the delay. He had to abide by Aizen's orders. "I'll manage."

"You won't be able to concentrate like that y'know." Gin replied. "You'll only disappoint Aizen if ya fail."

Ulquiorra sighed. "I suppose you're right."

Nnoitra angrily woke up to the loud snoring. He kicked Yammy and made him roll over. Once he was sure the noises had subsided he returned to sleep.

"Pretty loud isn't he," Halibel murmured as she rose from the couch. Zommari, Barragan, and Szayel began waking up soon after.

"My back is killing me, I can't sleep in that garbage anymore!" Barragan snapped.

A minute later and Nel had burst out her room happily. Aizen exited the room in a more adult-like manner.

Nel jumped on top of a sleeping Grimmjow, startling him up. "Good morning dad!"

Grimmjow frowned and pulled her off. "Don't call me that damn it! It's way to early to hear your ass whine, so shut up and let me sleep!"

"Grimmjow shut up, damn I'm trying to sleep here." Starrk said still half asleep.

"Hey I didn't mean to wake you sleeping beauty, it was the brat's fault!"

"Enough, everyone wake up." Aizen said.

With a groan the others began waking up.

"I have good news my dear espada."

Nnoitra beamed up. "Las Noches is fixed!"

Aizen shook his head. "No, not that good. We have luckily accumulated enough money to get out of here."

Grimmjow pumped a fist in the air. "Yeah! It's about damn time."

"The place isn't the best but I assure you it's far more comfortable than this place. That being said, I want you to pack your bags, we leave here in ten minutes."

They eagerly scrambled to their feet and began picking up the blankets and pillows, happy to finally be out of that place.

"So long lousy hotel," Nnoitra said once they were outside. "I ain't gonna miss you one bit."

* * *

Their new home was a small apartment a little away from the hotel. It wasn't any different than the hotel either. It still looked cheap.

"Well, I don't see how it could possibly get any worse." Starrk murmured.

"If you jinx us again Starrk you're gonna get it." Grimmjow said.

And upon entering the new home Aizen began laying down the rules.

"There is only one room here—"

"Again?!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Yes Nnoitra, again. Please don't interrupt me. As I was saying, there's one room but there's a bigger living room this time as well as a bigger kitchen."

Szayel wandered off trailing the house looking for one specific trait. He smiled genuinely when his eyes landed on it, the hallelujah chorus playing in his head.

"A bathroom! I can't believe it!" He cried. "Our own shower too!"

"Szayel come back I wasn't finished, you may explore afterwards." Aizen said.

"Sorry about that lord Aizen," Szayel apologized, making his way back. "Carry on."

"It'll be the same as before, I get the room, Halibel gets the couch, and you get the floor."

Nel frowned. "What about Nel?"

"Tch, what about you?" Nnoitra said.

Nel ignored him and focused on Aizen. "Can Nel sleep on the bed again?"

Aizen sighed. "I suppose you can."

"Oh no I almost forgot," Zommari suddenly said, he raised his arm up to peer at the watch he had bought. "I have to be in the studio already. Sorry my lord, but may I be excused?"

"Yes, go Zommari."

Zommari gave him a small bow and made his way to the meeting he had with the director.

"I suggest you do your part and get to work." Aizen said. "These bills won't pay themselves."

"Well I'm off." Yammy added. "The old dude is setting up a gym for me to practice in." He waved a goodbye with his hand. "Later."

"That reminds me, I have to be on my way too." Ulquiorra said.

Halibel sighed as Ulquiorra made his exit. "I, unfortunately haven't found a job yet."

Nnoitra smirked. "You could always work as a maid or cleaning someone's dishes."

Halibel glared at him. "If it weren't for the fact that lord Aizen still finds you useful I would've already sliced your tongue off."

"Pssshh, like you even could."

Halibel gave him a warning look. "Don't test my patience, worm."

"There's no need to bicker amongst ourselves my dear espada," Aizen scolded, he faced Nnoitra. "And you Nnoitra, be more respectful of your female colleague otherwise you'll never find a job."

Nnoitra crossed his arms in a huff. "Fine."

"Yeah, didn't they teach you to respect a lady?!" Nel shouted.

Nnoitra only grunted in response.

"Run along now my espada."

* * *

**(Halibel)**

Halibel was relieved to be away from Nnoitra. Sometimes she wondered how the former tres espada dealt with him. He was an annoyance, but she'd put up with him for Aizen's sake.

"Hey Halibel, wait up a minute!"

Halibel stopped and waited for Szayel to catch up with her.

"Did you need something from me Szayel?"

"I just got some useful advice, on the perfect job for you."

Now he had her attention. "I'm listening."

"A therapist."

"Me a therapist?" Halibel said unsure.

"Yes, a psychiatrist to be exact. It's the perfect job for you Halibel." Szayel assured. "All you have to do is listen to the crap humans tell you. If you can be nice to Nnoitra than you can deal with anyone."

"I'm not nice to him, I merely tolerate him."

Szayel shrugged. "You can take it or leave it."

Chances were that she wouldn't find another opportunity like this one. Who knows how long it'll take to find a job, it could take forever. She slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I'll take it."

"Good decision, I'll make a counterfeit degree for you right away."

**(Grimmjow)**

Grimmjow idly played with his cap, tossing it up in the air and catching it. Job searching was the most boring thing he'd ever done.

"Dad, hey dad!"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth angrily as the small girl rushed up to him.

"Nel can't believe you almost left her."

"Listen you little runt, I got important business to do here, beat it!"

Nel ignored his speech and climbed onto his back. "So dad, what kind of job are ya getting?"

"Like I know, that's what I'm out here doing." He stopped momentarily when he came upon a TV behind a glass window. It was showing some sort of commercial, but what interested him was how much girls were watching it. He decided to check it out.

—the question is will our two lovers finally be reunited with each other. Find out on the next 'Love and Loveless'

"Ooohh I can't wait!" One of the girls squealed.

"Me neither!" The other added.

"Yo women, what is this junk?" Grimmjow asked. They all stared at him in shock.

"It's only the biggest show in the world right now."

"Don't know anything about soap operas?"

"Soaps have operas?" Grimmjow said completely clueless to what they were saying.

The girls sighed, they had a lot to explain to this guy who was probably from Mars.

**(Zommari)**

The studio was a big, red, brick apartment. He was relieved to see that at least it wasn't at a cheap neighborhood. Zommari stared at the address in the note once more for assurance.

As soon as he entered the room he was being dragged along by a lady.

"Actor right, okay come along now." The lady said and continued dragging him.

"Excuse me, I—"

"We're gonna be here till about 3am after that it'll be time and a half. I'll also be needing an ID, I'll get that from you later."

"3am!?" Zommari said incredulously.

She dragged him towards one of the many rooms. He was met with a room full of chairs and an assortment of several masks and paint.

"Make up room," she said answering his unasked question before turning to the pretty exhausted staff. "Yes, yes this is our last guy."

Zommari was seated on one of the chairs and he sighed, what had he gotten himself into?

**(Ulquiorra)**

"Dunno why ya' wanna work here," the man behind the glass wall said. "Welcome to hell."

"Actually this isn't hell foolish human."

The man groaned in his seat. "Man, why do they always give me the weird ones?" He lazily pointed to one of the trucks. "That's you."

Ulquiorra reached over and took the schedule from the man, already donning his blue uniform and orange vest, plus his green cap.

"That's your shift and your cue to scram."

Ulquiorra had to suppress the urge to fire a cero at the man.

His job was surprisingly simple. His partner (Yuki was it?) drives through a specific neighborhood and he simply grabs the trash and dumps it into the back of the truck. This was a no-brainer.

"Yo Cifer, we're at another stop."

Ulquiorra paused his musings and stepped off the truck. The house he had landed on this time seemed eerily familiar.

Just as he grabbed the garbage bag the owner of the house came trotting out. He immediately froze when the person saw him.

"U-Ulquiorra?"

"Woman."

* * *

**Author Note's**

**Sorry about the lateness guys, I just had to look after my older bro who was feeling under the weather.**

**Oh if you hadn't realized it by now, Ulquiorra found Orihime.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup guys, good to see you folks. S****orry for the lateness. I've just been somewhat busy with school and all. Thanks **_DAIrinchan_** for your words, he's much better now.**

**Hazardous Adventure**

* * *

**I might create a Naruto story one of these days, hope you guys will still support me.**

* * *

Chapter 6: All About the Money

**(Ulquiorra)**

Ulquiorra stared at the woman in shock, he wasn't supposed to see her.

Orihime was just as surprised by this, and so she began her bombardment of questions.

"Why are you here? Wait where's your hollow hole? Are you a garbageman? Did you—"

"Enough woman, you're rather noisy," Ulquiorra cut her rant. "I see no reason to answer any of your questions?"

"Ooohh," Orihime pouted. "That's not real nice of you. You won't make any friends with that attitude."

"I'm not here to make companions."

"What are you here for?"

"That is none of your concern woman."

"You should lighten up, after all if you're my garbageman than we'll most likely be seeing each other more." Orihime said.

Ulquiorra was about to respond but was cut off by a loud, annoyed Yuki.

"Yo Ulquiorra, quit chatting wit' your girlfriend and move it!"

Ulquiorra twitched.

"Girlfriend?!" Orihime blushed.

"Woman I am off, it seems you and I really will be seeing each other for a certain amount of time." Ulquiorra said.

"Okay, bye bye." Orihime replied cheerily.

Ulquiorra ignored her happy smile and climbed back onto the truck. He would definitely be informing Aizen about this, once his shift was finished that is.

**(Grimmjow)**

Grimmjow was currently sitting on some park bench listening to the girls talk. He was glad the swings and playground were keeping the annoying brat occupied.

"It's just the most romantic thing." The short one of the group said.

"Yeah but the main hero usually has to go through a whole lot obstacles before he gets his one true love." The blond girl added, swooning a bit

Grimmjow scoffed. "Seems like a whole lotta trouble for one girl if you ask me."

"What?!" The brunette shrieked. "How can you say that? When it comes to being with your true love there is no complaints on how much you need to do."

"Yeah you shouldn't say stuff like that," the short one added.

"Don't you have a true love?" The blond asked.

"Pfft, as if! I'm the strongest espada alive, I fight to become stronger and live for no other purpose than to kill any and all who stand in my way."

The three girls all gave him a weird stare.

Grimmjow mentally berated himself for forgetting he was in the human world. He gave them a forced casual grin.

"Heh, I didn't mean it in the literal sense. I meant it in a... er— philosophical kinda way."

They all sighed in relief.

"You know the directors of these things make a lot of money." The brunette said.

Grimmjow beamed up at that. "How much are we talking here, like a shitload of money?"

The short girl nodded. "Yeah, those guys are rich."

Grimmjow rose from the bench. "You woman were very useful." He glanced at Nel. "Hey, we're leaving!"

Nel ran over to him. "Don't leave without Nel dad." She climbed back onto his back. "So now what?"

"I'm going home that's what, only this time I'm gonna come back with results."

**(House)**

"And there ya have it mr. Aizen, you're all set up." The man in the blue jumpsuit said.

Aizen took the remote control from him.

"Thank you."

The man smiled. "I sure do hope you enjoy your product." With that he exited the house and headed for his truck.

Aizen placed himself on the couch and turned to his newly bought TV.

"I'm home!" Gin called out, entering the room.

"Hello Gin," Aizen replied, eyes on the TV. "Did you buy what I asked you to?"

"Yup," Gin answered, holding up the grocery bags to emphasize. "Ya' didn't tell me bout' buying a TV."

"Maybe it was a surprise for my espada."

"Or it could've been so ya' don't get bored."

Aizen chuckled. "Perhaps that might be a more accurate analysis."

"Well than, I'll go and prepare dinner for the kids," Gin joked as he walked to their kitchen.

An hour later and Szayel and Halibel had entered.

"Hello you two, have you decided on anything?"

"Hello my lord," Halibel greeted. "As a matter of fact yes, you could say we've landed on an idea."

"Yeah, I just have to get the paperwork done." Szayel added, eying the TV quizzically. "Um... is that what humans call a television?"

"Yes it is, I just bought it today, in the hopes that it'll make our days here more tolerable."

The door slammed open and Barragan waltzed in.

"How did it go Barragan?"

"Shitty, if you need me I'll be in the shower." Barragan muttered angrily before stalking off to the bathroom.

"Are we the only ones here?" Szayel asked.

"Yes," Aizen answered, flipping to another channel. "Care for some television?"

Szayel and Halibel exchanged glances before taking a seat on the couch.

**(Yammy)**

"Okay Yammy, show that punching bag no mercy." Mr. Fuji said.

Yammy stared at the punching bag, he'd never seen one like this before. Than again he'd never seen a training gym either, or a boxing ring, and he had some red weird gloves on. Although he kind of liked those.

Wasting no more time he gave the punching bag one good punch. Due to him having five percent of his strength the poor bag flew right out the window.

"Dear lord!" Mr. Fuji gasped. "I can't believe my eyes!"

"Hmm," Yammy muttered not amused. "That was too easy. Was that all there is to this punching bag of yours?"

"That was amazing my boy!" Mr. Fuji exclaimed.

"Hopefully my opponents aren't as weak as the punching bag cos' I'm not a big fan of stepping on bugs."

Mr. Fuji had completely ignored Yammy's rant and only stared at him with money signs in his eyes. He'd just found a miracle.

"Yammy, we're going to become filthy rich."

"Good, say... are there any other perks to this boxing stuff?"

"Why of course Yammy, you'll be famous. You get to travel to many places and be on live TV, not to mention all the beautiful women one could ask for."

Yammy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at that.

"What are we waiting for old dude, let's make my ass a boxer!"

Mr. Fuji grinned happily. "Stardom here we come!"

**(Aaroniero)**

Aaroniero walked nonchalantly down the streets, hands in his pockets. The others were probably already on their job. He couldn't believe he was stooping this low. He was an espada for goodness sake, this was just ridiculous.

This was all Szayel's fault. He frowned bitterly at the thought. He didn't care what excuses he made, if he had just been more careful than none of this would have happened. His musings were interrupted when he heard two kids running by.

"Hey did you hear, the circus is in town!" One boy said

"The circus, no way! I'm gonna tell my mom so she'll take me, see ya later." The other replied as he dashed away.

_What's the circus,_ Aaroniero thought.

He pulled one of the boys by his shirt and held him up so that they were at eye level.

"Hey lemme go jerk!"

"Tell me squirt, what's the circus?"

"Huh, you don't know what the circus is? What planet are you from weirdo?"

"I'm from Hueco Mundo boy, it's where all of us hollows reside."

"Oooookay, whatever you say nutjob, now can you put me down?"

Aaroniero placed him down and crouched down so that they were still at eye level.

"Oh by the way, my name is Tora."

"I'm Aaroniero Arruruerie, noveno espada in lord Aizen's army."

"Uh... dude, you're kinda weird," Tora said and an instant later an idea ran through him, it was as if a light bulb had appeared above his head. "You know what, I think you're perfect for the circus."

"Come again?"

"There was a vacant spot available and I think you're perfect."

"Does this 'circus' thing pay you money?"

"Of course they do, I'll even be like your manager."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, I do need money after all."

"Good! They don't open until tomorrow so meet me here at this same spot and I'll explain everything."

"Fine."

Tora grinned and raised a closed fist to him. "You have made a good deal mr. Arruruerie."

Aaroniero stared at the fist for a moment before raising his own fist and sealing their agreement with a knuckle bump.

"Meh, just call me Aaroniero."

**(House)**

"May I try it out my lord?" Halibel asked, feeling curious to how the television functioned.

Aizen smiled and handed her the remote control. "I don't see why not my dear."

Szayel frowned when Halibel changed the channel. "Hey, I was watching that."

Their door opened and Aaroniero entered.

"Aaroniero, did you have any luck?" Aizen said.

"The circus is in town."

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said the circus is in town, that's my calling card. I'm going to meet up with my manager for the preparations tomorrow."

"The circus," Aizen repeated. "That's what you've decided on?"

"Yeah."

Aizen simply stared at him.

Aaroniero stared back.

"Well, how about some television?" Aizen finally said.

Ulquiorra entered next. He was very tired from his shift, but was content to know that there was less trash now, all thanks to him.

"Hello Ulquiorra, long day?"

"Yes lord Aizen, but I'm not one to complain. Orders are orders after all."

"I admire your unwavering loyalty Ulquiorra." Aizen replied.

"Yo Ulquiorra, wanna watch TV?" Aaroniero said.

"I'd rather rest." Ulquiorra replied. He settled down on the makeshift bed beside the couch.

Soon afterwards Starrk wandered inside.

"Did you find a job yet Starrk?" Aizen asked, honestly hoping he hadn't wasted their money.

"Nope, so I just got tired of searching and went home." Starrk replied. He threw himself onto his spot on the floor. "I'm just gonna snooze for a bit, try not to be so noisy."

Right when Starrk had gotten into a comfortable position, the door slammed open.

"Yo! I'm home!"

Aizen greeted the sexta espada with a small nod. "Ah Grimmjow it's you, I take it that it went well."

"Yeah I gotta good way to make money." Grimmjow replied.

"Nel is starving," Nel whined. "Is the food ready?"

"Not yet!" Gin called from the kitchen. "Good food takes a while to make y'know."

"Aww!" Nel replied.

"So what is this plan you've come up with Grimmjow?" Aizen said.

"We're gonna make a our very own soap opera."

"A soap opera?" Aizen repeated not sure if he had heard that right.

"Yeah," Grimmjow confirmed. "People make loads of money from those."

"That sounds interesting," Gin again said from the kitchen.

"Yeah I pretty much know how it works." Grimmjow added. "I just need a couple of volunteers, like a female lead."

"No." Was all Halibel said.

"C'mon," Grimmjow complained. "You haven't even heard the rest!"

"Count me out too," Ulquiorra declined. "In case you didn't know some of us already have our own occupations."

"Hmm... that's not quite true," Aizen disagreed, eying the sleeping Starrk. "Not all of you have jobs yet."

Yammy was the next to arrive, he was grinning proudly as he stepped inside.

"Damn that was some good training."

"Welcome home Yammy," Aizen greeted.

"Yeah, good to be back. If you need me I'll be in the shower." Yammy replied.

Suddenly Nnoitra stumbled through the doors and a siren hollered outside.

"That was a close one," he mumbled to himself before waving to the others. "Yo."

Aizen furrowed his brows slightly. "Nnoitra, we're you causing any trouble?"

"Who me? Of course not, why would you even think that shit?" Nnoitra replied.

Aizen smirked. "Nnoitra, I think I have the perfect job for you."

"Good, cos' I haven't had any damn luck."

Gin popped in at the moment. "Dinner is ready, take it while it's hot."

"Sweet," Starrk yawned as he rose from the floor. "I'm hungry."

"Did someone say food?!" Yammy shouted from the bathroom. "I'm so there!"

"We'll discuss more later Nnoitra, first we eat." Aizen said.

On the table were plates with portions of tonkatsu (pork cutlet) with shredded cabbage, some boiled rice, and a side of miso soup.

"Gotta hand it to you Gin, you may be some weirdo but your ass can cook." Nnoitra said.

Gin sweatdropped. "Heh, you're one to talk."

"This shit is good," Grimmjow said already stuffing his face.

"It is delicious Gin." Halibel added in a more polite way.

Gin smiled sheepishly. "Well I picked up a thing or two back in my day."

Yammy emerged from his shower clad only in his shorts. "Gimme that food I'm starving like a freaking dog."

"There's only a few seats so some of you eat in the couch, just don't drop anything," Aizen warned as if he were a father telling it to his children.

"Hell yeah, TV time!" Grimmjow cheered, grabbing his plate and heading for the couch with Nel following.

Nnoitra rushed right behind too. "Wait up, I wanna try that shit out!"

Barragan went in a less childish manner.

Yammy plopped down on the couch. "Put the sports channel so we could watch some boxing, it's what I'm gonna be."

Starrk sat on the floor and leaned back on the wall. "Just put something already."

Back at the table were Gin, Halibel, Aizen, and Ulquiorra.

"Hey I haven't seen Zommari, ya' think he's okay?" Gin asked.

"If it were Grimmjow or Nnoitra I'd worry, but it's Zommari," Halibel reassured. "He's not the type to cause mayhem."

"Shall I search for him lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra said.

"No there's no need." Aizen replied. "I agree with Halibel, I'm sure he's just running late. He is trying out for a movie after all."

"That's right, I had forgotten." Gin said. "I'll save him some food for when he comes."

After they had finished their food and it had gotten late Aizen turned the TV off.

"Okay my espada, lights out."

"Aww!" Nnoitra groaned. "Already? I'm not even tired."

"Maybe it'd be a good idea for someone to wait up for Zommari, lord Aizen." Halibel suggested.

"Yes, good idea my dear." Aizen said before turning to Nnoitra. "You may stay up than Nnoitra—"

"That's not fair! Why just him?" Grimmjow cut in. "Can I stay up too?"

Aizen sighed. "Fine, but no more, the rest of you get some sleep. Make sure you two keep the volume to a dull roar."

"Right!" Nnoitra and Grimmjow said.

Aizen was about to open his door when he felt someone lightly tug on his pants. He lowered his eyes to see Nel holding onto his pant leg.

"What is it Nelliel— I mean Nel, what is it?"

"Um lord Aizen, Nel doesn't feel so good."

"What's wrong? Did you eat to much?" This wasn't the first time someone had come to him when they weren't feeling well. His ex lieutenant use to come to him on most occasions when sick.

Nel nodded. "I think so."

"Do you want to lie down?" Aizen asked, a part of his old persona slipping out.

"Nel wants to be with dad."

"Dad?" Aizen questioned. _Oh right, Grimmjow,_ he thought.

"Can Nel stay with dad?" Nel asked again.

"Yes you may, just don't stay up too late. And don't move around to much or you'll cause you're stomachache to worsen."

Nel grinned and gave him a quick hug before heading back to Grimmjow. She reached the spot where him and Nnoitra were sitting and crawled next to his leg.

"Hey don't get all touchy with me kid, I ain't for that cuddly crap." Grimmjow hissed.

"Nel promises she'll go right to bed."

"Fine whatever, just shut up and sleep."

Little did they know that Nel wasn't going to be able to sleep.

It was around the middle of the night and the two espada were wide awake; patiently waiting for Zommari to return. They had been so absorbed by their television that they had been completely unaware of Nel's shivering. She had been tossing and turning while they obliviously watched their horror movies.

"Don't go in there dumb bitch." Nnoitra whispered.

"Holy crap man, she's so dead." Grimmjow muttered. "That ghost woman is eating her ass."

Apparently some idiot girl in the movie was about to open some door. An eerie theme played in the movie as the girl reached for the door; moving in slow motion and further adding to the growing suspense. They both shuffled closer, not wanting to miss a beat.

Right as the girl opened the door a burst of smoke erupted and clouded the entire living room area.

"Holy shit!" Nnoitra shrieked.

"She's freaking coming out the TV!" Grimmjow shouted.

The others began waking up into coughing fits.

"What the hell is all this damn smoke? Aaroniero groaned.

"Open a damn window you idots." Barragan ordered angrily.

Gin and Starrk went and opened the windows.

Aizen entered and turned the lights on. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" Through the smoke he was able to see two figures by the wall.

"Careful that bitch is in here!" Nnoitra shouted.

Aizen frowned when he saw the scary movie on the screen, irritatedly he shut it off. "It's only a movie, compose yourselves."

Once the smoke had cleared out Grimmjow and Nnoitra scanned their bodies, making sure nothing had been ripped out.

"Whoa there's a chick here! And it ain't Halibel!" Yammy shouted.

All eyes fell on the woman who was sitting on the floor.

"W-What happened?" The now adult Nel said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Yeah Nelliel is in the house! Again terribly sorry for keeping you waiting. I don't like doing that since I hate when authors do it to me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for supporting my story guys. I'm happy to see you reading it. You guys are a cool crowd, even you anonymous reviewers.**

**Hazardous Adventure **

Chapter 7: First Class Ticket to Chaos

* * *

**(Zommari - House)**

Zommari watched in horror as his apartment floor went up in smoke. As tired as he was he forced his legs to run up the stairs. He barged inside.

"Lord Aizen!"

He sighed in relief when he noticed the group was fine.

"Gin shut off the fire alarm before we have the firefighters show up!" Aizen said.

Gin quickly went into the kitchen to shut off the alarm that had started going off.

Nnoitra nearly fainted when he saw Zommari at the door. "Holy shit man! What the fuck is on your face!?"

Zommari had what looked like blood on his face along with burn marks.

"It's fake blood and paint." Zommari said. "I must say though, the staff did an excellent job at making it look real if it ignited that reaction from you of all people Nnoitra."

"You're telling me you seriously went out in public like that?" Aaroniero questioned. "Must have been quite humorous."

Grimmjow snorted. "You're one to talk, you have two weird ass heads inside a jar."

Starrk chuckled at that.

"I'll have you know I always look like this when I walk out!" Aaroniero retorted, pointing to his Kaien body.

"I took the quiet route anyway," Zommari reassured.

"Enough," Ulquiorra interrupted. "I think we have more pressing matters at hand."

"Indeed." Barragan added.

"Yeah, like a half naked chick in our place." Yammy added.

"Which one, Halibel or Nelliel?" Grimmjow joked earning several laughs and a death glare from Halibel.

"Nice one." Nnoitra laughed.

"Joke time is over." Aizen said sharply. He crouched down by a confused Nel. "How are you feeling my dear?"

"Well... not so good." Nel replied. "Kind of sleepy," she added as an afterthought.

"I second that," Starrk agreed. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Obviously you fail to see the problem here Starrk." Ulquiorra said.

"Yeah, seems we have two ladies in the house now." Gin added.

"Just freaking let her sleep in the floor." Yammy said.

"Yammy mind your manners for that is very rude," Aizen scolded. "We can't just simply allow a lady to sleep on the floor."

"She could take a hike, or just send her back to Hueco Mundo." Nnoitra suggested bitterly.

"I am not about to just send her away Nnoitra, didn't I warn you about having manners?" Aizen replied.

"What do you suggest we do lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

Aizen pinched the bridge of his nose in a frustrated manner. "You can sleep on my bed Nelliel, that is until we'll fix this dilemma."

Nel blushed at the insinuation.

"Of course I won't be present in the room." Aizen added, slightly offended that she'd think he was like that. "What kind of man do you take me for?"

Nel waved her hands apologetically. "No I wasn't thinking anything lord Aizen, in fact I'm honored by your kind offer."

"The damn problem is solved now." Barragan said. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Everyone follow Barragan's lead and go to sleep." Aizen ordered as he settled on the floor.

The morning after and Ulquiorra was the first to awaken.

"Good mornin' Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra ignored Gin's greeting and headed for the bathroom. "If you need me I'll be in the shower."

"Hm..." Gin murmured as Ulquiorra disappeared into the bathroom. "That's becoming quite the popular phrase round' here."

"Yo Gin, make us some breakfast." Grimmjow rudely said.

"Did someone say breakfast..." Yammy mumbled in his sleep.

Gin sighed and headed for the kitchen. These guys just didn't appreciate his hard work.

Halibel stirred awake right when Ulquiorra emerged from the bathroom.

"Bathroom is free." He said before grabbing his green cap and heading out.

"I call dibs!" Nnoitra said. He shot up and bolted to the bathroom, only to be tripped before he'd even made a step forward.

Halibel smirked at her handiwork before going inside the bathroom.

"Bitch." Nnoitra growled from his position.

"Haven't you heard of ladies first?" Szayel joked.

"I could give a rat's ass about that." Nnoitra retorted. "First come first serve, and besides I called dibs."

"We'll all have our turn, patience is a virtue my dear espada."

"Good morning lord Aizen." Aaroniero greeted.

"Same to you, where's Ulquiorra?"

"He left for work." Grimmjow answered.

"Speaking of work, shouldn't you all be there?"

"Actually lord Aizen, I don't start yet." Szayel replied. "And Halibel starts a few days after I do."

"I'm suppose to meet up with my manager later in the afternoon." Aaroniero added.

"That is fine I suppose."

At that moment Nel came out the room. "Good morning everyone."

"Suck it," Nnoitra responded spitefully.

"I see you have yet to mature Nnoitra." Nel said.

Nnoitra gritted his teeth. "What did you—"

"Shut up already you bunch of babies," Barragan cut in. "You give me a headache with your constant stupidity."

"Hey old geezer, do us all a favor and drop dead." Nnoitra spat. "You're way pass your expiration date anyway."

"Hah!" Grimmjow laughed.

Barragan twitched. "Perhaps I should put you out of your misery."

"Easy my espada, it's to early in the day for this." Aizen groaned. He was getting tired of this. He had no idea they could be such a pain. It was much easier being in Las Noches where all he had to do was see these guys on their espada meetings.

Nel walked over and sat down next to Grimmjow. "By the way I never thanked you for taking care of me."

Grimmjow snorted. "Gimme a break, I don't want your thanks. Besides I didn't allow you to follow me you just followed me. To be honest you were a big pain in my ass."

Nel gave him a small smile. "Well thank you anyways."

Grimmjow scooted away, not being use to any compliments or soft words. "Whatever."

"Shower is free," Halibel called as she exited the bathroom.

"It's my turn." Aizen said, his tone indicating that there will be no arguments on this.

A couple of bathroom turns later and breakfast was ready.

"Come and get it everyone!" Gin said.

They all eagerly scrambled to eat except for Zommari whom hadn't budged. Surprisingly he stayed sleeping, a task normally meant for Starrk. One thing was clear, he had a long night.

"Do you have to wear that retarded apron?" Nnoitra asked, entering the kitchen.

"I like it." Gin replied. He had grown fond of his 'kiss the cook' apron. "I can't cook without it."

"You know the drill my espada, take your plates and eat in the living room. Make sure not to drop any food and no feet on the coffee table."

"I'm good with that." Grimmjow replied.

"Woohoo! More boxing time!" Yammy cheered, following Grimmjow to the living room.

"Not again, let's watch something else this time." Starrk complained.

At the table were Aizen, Nel, Barragan and Gin.

"So Nelliel, ya' sleep well?" Gin asked cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, thanks to lord Aizen of course," Nel answered. "He was nice enough to lend me his bed."

"There's no need to thank me Nelliel, you're one of us after all."

"That reminds me," Barragan started after taking a sip of his coffee. "We don't have any open positions on the espada army anymore."

Nel had almost forgotten that she was an espada. She worked for Aizen, which means she'll most likely return to working for him. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just that she was enjoying the non-fighting life.

"I'll think of something," Aizen stated. "This lovely lady was a good asset to my army and she still is."

"Yeah," Gin agreed. "You're still part of our big happy family Nelliel."

Nel chuckled. "If that's what you want to call it."

"This is more like a dysfunctional family if you ask me." Barragan murmured, taking another sip of his coffee.

**(Ulquiorra)**

Ulquiorra suppressed his frustration as his truck approached the woman's house. Speaking of women, he had forgotten to tell Aizen about this.

This just infuriated him even more. It was completely unacceptable. To actually commit such a foolish act of forgetting to relay information. It was just ridiculous. Normally it'd be that loudmouth Nnoitra or the moron Grimmjow who'd make an error like this.

He could always lie and say he just saw her today. Than again he was above making excuses like that. Again, something suited for idiots like Nnoitra and Grimmjow.

"Oh you're back. I really like your hat."

Ulquiorra pushed the thoughts away and instead focused on his job, trying his best to ignore the woman's presence.

"Did you eat already?" Orihime asked, taking a bite of her onigiri.

Ulquiorra frowned. No, no he hadn't eaten a thing. He just left the house with nothing in his stomach. Curse this weak human body. Seeing her eat that rice ball right in front of him was just cruel and it was making his stomach grumble. Loudly too.

Unfortunately for him Orihime heard.

"Oh my, you haven't eaten have you?"

And before Ulquiorra could respond the woman had disappeared into her home and rushed back out, clumsily holding a plate in her hands.

"Here." She said, pushing the plate forward. "I had some leftover that I didn't finish. You're welcome to eat it."

Ulquiorra stared at the plate of rice balls, a part him begging him to take it while the more rational part telling him to decline as he did not need her kindness.

"Don't be shy, take it," she offered again.

He frowned again, he was NOT shy.

"Ulquiorra move it!" Yuki shouted, honking the horn to emphasize his impatience.

Wordlessly he took the plate from her and headed for the truck, but not before murmuring:

"I'll return this to you tomorrow woman."

Orihime waved a goodbye. "See you tomorrow!"

"Nice girlfriend ya got there Ulquiorra," Yuki commented smugly when Ulquiorra entered the truck. "She looks out for you and all."

Ulquiorra shot him an irritated look. "I have no use for what ever this 'girlfriend' thing you speak of is, nor should you. Focus on the job as I am."

"You're a weird guy, but I like ya," Yuki replied, chuckling slightly. "I think she likes you too."

Ulquiorra simply began eating his riceball.

**(House)**

Once they were finished with their meals and had a few time to lazy around, Aaroniero had departed to meet his manager and Yammy had left for training. Aizen decided now was the time to speak.

"Since the majority of you are staying, I think this is a perfect time to discuss an important topic," Aizen motioned for Grimmjow. "Okay Grimmjow if you may, please inform everyone of your idea."

Grimmjow stood up from the couch. "So a lot of us don't have jobs yet, so since you don't you'll be participating in my production."

"The hell?" Starrk said.

"Is this what you meant by having a job for me Aizen?" Nnoitra asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"To my knowledge, there is a lot of money to be made from these teen drama bullcrap shows that are aired on TV," Grimmjow explained. "So I have decided to make one of my own."

"Oh that sounds interesting, can I take part in it too?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, but since you're our cook you'll only be a crappy reoccurring character." Grimmjow replied.

"Aww..."

Nnoitra angrily crossed his arms. "This is freaking bull, I'm not gonna participate in this half-assed idea you probably thought up off in five seconds."

"Since you do not hava job Nnoitra you WILL most definitely be a part of this." Aizen replied.

Grimmjow smirked. "And since you're oh so excited to be a part of this Nnoitra, you get to be the star. In other words you're the sappy loser who goes through all the boring obstacles."

"Are you kidding me?! I can't be seen in those lame ass shits!"

"Shut up already!" Grimmjow snapped. "I'm making the rules here cos' I'm the director!"

"What role do I have Grimmjow?" Starrk said.

"You're going to be the guy who gets in between the star and his woman, in other words you're the cock-blocker."

"Seems troublesome and boring, but whatever." Starrk groaned.

"Barragan you're gonna be the annoying dad that won't allow his daughter to be with a loser like Nnoitra, or in other words you're cock-blocker number two."

Barragan muttered a curse under his breath. This was beyond stupid.

"May I ask who the lady will be?" Starrk asked.

Grimmjow turned to Halibel. "Halibel are you sure—"

"I'm sure, count me out. I have a job waiting for me already." Halibel replied.

Nel patted Grimmjow's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry Grimmjow, I'm sure you'll find someone else."

Grimmjow sighed. "Where the hell am I gonna find a girl to take her spot?"

Barragan almost facepalmed at that. "You do realize there is a girl standing right next to you?"

It finally sunk in for Grimmjow and he grinned in success. "Of course! There is someone else!"

"W-What who?" Nel asked nervously.

"You Nelliel, you'll be the female lead in—"

"No way!" Nnoitra shouted, making an 'X' gesture. "There is no way in hell that I'm working with her!"

"For once I agree with him," Nel added, not pleased at all. "He is a child, I can't possibly work with him."

"Kiss my ass woman!" Nnoitra retorted. "This isn't gonna work."

"You two will do what Grimmjow says." Aizen said. "If he says you're the stars than you're the stars. There will be no debating this."

Nnoitra's mouth fell agape. "B-But— she... I—" he trailed off unable to display his anguish.

"Alright Nelliel, you're gonna be the female lead. In other words you're the true love." Grimmjow added.

"T-True l-l-love," Nnoitra muttered incoherently, before rushing to the bathroom to puke.

"I can already tell I won't enjoy this." Nel grumbled.

Nnoitra dashed back into the room wearing a pair of hopeful eyes. "Wait! Why can't Starrk be the main star?"

"Cos' he's to lazy to be starring as the lead, so I gave him a role with less work," Grimmjow answered. "Besides, I like messing with you."

"Oh fuck you."

"Well, shall we begin the production?" Aizen suggested.

Grimmjow smiled proudly. "Let's put this train into motion."

"Wait... what's a train?" Starrk said.

Grimmjow facepalmed.

And throughout it all Zommari hadn't budged and was still sleeping. The poor guy had a long night.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

**Poor Nnoitra might blow his brains out from having to be stuck with Nel. Next up, the Grimmjow productions will be launched.**

**Oh and Zommari had a long night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi there buds, how ya doing? Hopefully well, anyway, it's time for the next chapter. Sit tight and enjoy.**

**Hazardous Adventure**

* * *

Chapter 8: Circus, Movies, Boxing, Chaos!

**(Aaroniero)**

"Hiya Aaroniero, glad you could come." Tora said as Aaroniero approached him.

"Well I need the job, what'd you expect?" Aaroniero replied.

"No need to get you're pants in a knot I was just saying hello."

"Right, sorry."

Tora beamed up at him. "Don't sweat it, so you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Tora grabbed his wrist and rushed over to the location of the circus. "C'mon hurry!"

It was a twenty minute or so venture before they finally arrived at the site.

"Whaddaya think?" Tora asked cheerfully.

"It's uh... very colorful."

There were several bright tents positioned around one huge one. An array of balloons were displayed around the fences. There were a lot of people around, albeit mostly children, whom were holding some strangely shaped balloons.

"C'mon follow me." Tora said. "Let's go inside."

"So Tora, where are your guardians?" Aaroniero asked as they walked.

"My what?"

"Your caregivers."

"Dude, what?"

"Your parents," he rephrased.

"Oh my mom and dad, that's what you meant." Tora said as it sunk in. "Well my dad is always busy at work and all, and my mom is such a hard ass."

"Don't you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. It sucks cos' it gets lonely from time to time, so it's kinda cool to have ya around."

"I appreciate the sentiment, and I can say with honesty that you're far more tolerable than my fellow peers."

"Thanks." Tora replied.

Tora led him towards one of the tents. "In here." They both entered and a show of some sorts was taking place.

"The guy hiring is in the back, says so on this here flyer I got," Tora explained whilst holding the flyer. "See?"

They entered one of the back booths where a man was.

"Yo, I heard you guys were hiring," Tora greeted.

The man looked up from his paperwork. "As a matter of fact we were. We need an extra hand for our performance, are you a good daredevil?"

"Of course he is!" Tora said. "Aaroniero here is ready for anything."

"Aah good to hear, because I have a special show that opens tomorrow and we need another person with the tiger. Ours is... well, let's just say he can't do it."

Tora froze, suddenly this didn't sound like such a good idea anymore. He gulped. "Did you say a t-t-tiger?"

Aaroniero took wary note of Tora's change in expression. "What? What's a tiger?"

**(House)**

"This is bullshit, just complete bullshit." Nnoitra continued muttering.

"Give it a rest already Nnoitra." Nel replied, holding in her own frustrations. "I don't want to hear your constant nagging."

"Bite me bitch! I'll say what I want!"

Szayel shook his head as the scenery, he couldn't believe these guys. He nudged Halibel who was standing next to him. "This will be quite the entertainment while we await for our jobs, huh?"

Halibel nodded. "I suppose."

"Alright everyone, let's head out!" Grimmjow said.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Gin cheered, making his way outside only to be stopped by Grimmjow.

"Where do you think you're going? You're our chef, so get your ass to the kitchen and make us some food for when we come back."

Gin slumped his shoulders. "Yes sir."

Grimmjow lead the group to the park where he had been on previously. It was a big park so he lead them to a secluded part of it.

"Alright, where are my two stars?"

Nnoitra and Nel angrily walked over to Grimmjow's side.

"Now I've prepared you two lovebirds a—"

"Shut up Grimmjow!" Nnoitra snapped. "I'd kill myself before I'd ever make her my girlfriend."

"You know Nnoitra, you'd be more appealing with your mouth shut." Nel said.

"Oh really, well you'd be more appealing dead."

"Will you two get it together already, damn it you're giving me a headache." Grimmjow snapped.

"What did I say about this," Aizen warned with a sharp tone. "Follow Grimmjow's orders."

"My apologies lord Aizen." Nel said.

"Yeah my bad." Nnoitra added.

"Now where was I," Grimmjow started, getting back to topic. "Oh yeah, I made a script for you guys, it's not finished, so think of it as a work in progress."

Barragan snorted from the bench he was on. "If you ask me, this sounds half-assed and guaranteed to fail."

Grimmjow frowned. "Insult my production again and I'll make you the gender confused dad."

Barragan immediately silenced himself.

Grimmjow handed the script he had written on a notepad to Nnoitra and Nel.

Almost instantly did Nnoitra fling it back.

"What's your problem!?" Grimmjow barked.

"I saw the word 'love' in there, that's my problem!"

Nel blushed. "Love?"

Grimmjow angrily picked up the notepad and shoved it back to him. "Suck it up Nnoitra, I bet you didn't even read it well."

Nnoitra scanned for the line and began pointing to it dramatically. "See! See!"

"It says that you 'love' watching TV," Grimmjow corrected. "I told you you didn't read it well."

Nnoitra reread the line and there it was, he sweatdrop. "Oh... sorry."

"Relax okay it's only the first scene, you're not gonna be making a pansy ass confession, not yet at least." Grimmjow added. He moved back towards the camera recorder they had bought on their way here. "Yo Halibel, Szayel, get out the way of my film."

"Whoops," Szayel muttered before dragging himself and Halibel over to where Aizen was.

Now that the place was clear Grimmjow turned to his stars. "Okay guys, action!"

Suddenly feeling self-conscious Nel began getting edgy about this, what if she doesn't do a good job? What if she lets everyone down? She couldn't disappoint Aizen, he was counting on her. Oh just great now they're all looking at her.

Nnoitra was preoccupied with his own little problems. He was currently reading the script and taking mental note of which line was stupid.

"Man this script is so gay..." he mumbled to himself.

"Cut!" An annoyed Grimmjow yelled, catching their attention.

"Huh, cut what?" Nnoitra asked cluelessly.

Grimmjow facepalmed, this was going to be a long day. "I said start, why haven't you started? This is the scene where our two stars meet."

"By the way I was wondering," Starrk called out from his spot on the grass. "Shouldn't we use different names or something?"

"Nah, half of us don't even know the Soul Reapers, therefore they don't know us." Grimmjow replied before turning back to his actors. "Listen, we're all counting on you here. Don't disappoint us."

Nel winced. "I was afraid of that..."

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's just... the pressure was kind of getting to me, and I guess I freaked out, sorry."

Grimmjow sighed. "It's okay, we'll just take it from the top again."

"Why does this thing suck so much ass?" Nnoitra complained. "Why can't we do some interesting shit?"

"Look bitch, my show my rules. These things make a lot of dough, so get with the program." Grimmjow said.

"Um... Grimmjow," Nel called out timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you walk us through the scene?"

"Fine, it can't hurt. Pay attention so you don't get this all mucked up."

"Right!" Nel replied with a salute.

"Whatever," Nnoitra grumbled.

"This scene is really simple actually," Grimmjow assured. "The heroine, this means you Nelliel, will walk by here after a hard talk with her dad; here she meets the street punk hero, you Nnoitra. Nelliel will trip and Nnoitra will catch her, you'll stare at each other intently and thus making the sparks fly or whatever the humans call it nowadays. Any questions?"

"I can manage that." Nel said.

Nnoitra was smirking. "Hehe, yeah so can I."

Grimmjow nodded and headed back to his camera recorder.

Nel turned to Nnoitra. "Let's do our best Nnoitra."

"Yeah hehe, our best." Nnoitra replied and Nel couldn't help but find something odd when he gave her an uncharacteristic smile.

"Okay, take 2, action!" Grimmjow shouted.

_This is simple, just walk, trip, and wait to be caught,_ Nel thought. She made her way to Nnoitra, whom was making his way to her. Once she was close by she faked a fall and the rest played out in slow motion for her.

She watched as he reached for her with his hands. She closed her eyes to make it more appealing and waited to fall into his arms.

So when she felt a hard, dirty surface instead she was surprised, but the loud laughter that followed afterwards enlightened her.

"Hahahaha! I got you good bitch!" Nnoitra said with complete satisfaction.

"Cut!"

Nnoitra continued laughing. "I almost didn't do, I almost didn't do it, but damn it was worth it! Oh man and it's on freaking camera too!"

Nel blushed in half anger, half shame as everyone but Halibel and Aizen laughed, while Grimmjow didn't look amused.

An exasperated Nel stomped over to where Nnoitra was currently laughing his head off.

"What's wrong Nelliel, didn't have a nice trip," he mocked.

Nel gave him a solid punch to his chin, sending the unsuspecting Nnoitra flying and colliding with a nearby tree.

Nel smirked as the laughs were now directed at Nnoitra. "Oops, guess I don't know my own strength."

This proved to further irritate Grimmjow.

Nnoitra quickly got back on his feet. "It's on now bitch!" He charged at Nelliel but stopped when Aizen stood in front of her.

"Enough Nnoitra," he ordered.

Nnoitra crossed his arms in a huff and faced away. "I just can't work with her!"

"And here I thought we'd never agree on anything." Nel added.

"Fuck this!" Grimmjow snapped before walking away from the set.

"Where are you going?" Nel shouted concernedly.

"To get some freaking time to think!"

Aizen sighed. "I'm going to return to the house and check up on Gin."

"Whatever," Barragan replied uninterestedly.

"Make sure to return with some progress." Aizen added before heading off.

**(Yammy)**

"Man I can't freaking wait!" Yammy said.

"I know, this is where it begins." Mr. Fuji replied. "Remember what I taught you Yammy and you can't lose."

"Right!"

Yammy could barely hold his excitement. Finally it was here, his first professional fight. This was his debut. His time to shine.

"I'm gonna go and make my name known!" Yammy stated.

"Yeah, soon everyone will know your name."

"Yeah! Soon everyone will know my..." Yammy trailed off suddenly becoming aware of what he was saying.

What if his name became known, wouldn't that attract unwanted attention? The human substitute Soul Reaper lived here after all, as well as his friends that he beat up. Aizen would definitely kill him if thanks to him their cover was blown.

"Hey uh, old dude," he called.

"Yeah, what is it son?"

"Can I use like an alternative name?"

"An alternative name, but why?"

"Cos' uh... um well," Yammy fumbled for the right words. "Oh! It's just for tax reasons and stuff."

Mr. Fuji gave him an odd look but nodded eventually. "Sure thing, what would you like me to call you?"

Yammy pondered hard about what to respond with. He hadn't exactly thought of a name. What name could he use that wouldn't give him away, that wouldn't rouse suspicion?

_I know, _he thought while smirking. He turned back to the old man. "You'll call me Yammi."

"Isn't Yammy already you're name?" Mr. Fuji asked confusedly.

"It is, but I'll be Yammi with an 'I'."

Mr. Fuji chuckled. "Very well than Yammi with an 'I', from now on that's your name."

They arrived at the location of the fight. Due to it being Yammy's (or shall I say Yammi with an 'I') first fight the place wasn't much. A simple gymnasium with a boxing ring in front. There were a few people there and a referee.

"This is only the beginning champ, after this comes the big leagues." Mr. Fuji assured.

Yammy stepped onto the ring and got a good look at his opponent. There wasn't much of a difference in size; the guy was an inch or two shorter with a similar arm reach difference.

"I'm gonna pound ya into the dirt punk." The guy said, failing to scare Yammy.

"Whatever worm, just don't cry to mommy once I whoop your ass."

Once the introductions were settled the referee approached them.

"Alright you two, I want a good and clean fight," he explained. "That means no hitting behind the head or below the belt. Now touch em' up."

Both Yammy and his opponent gave a forced knuckle bump before going to their corner.

The bell was rung and the guy charged at Yammy with a fierce punch. It successfully collided with Yammy but did absolutely nothing to him. There was no grunt of pain or blood at all. Just a disappointed Yammy.

"That all you got?" Yammy asked irritably. "So you did all this talk and that's it?"

"I'll show you!" The guy snapped. He began assaulting him with a barrage of punches, but it was a futile attempt that only ended with the same previous results.

Needless to say the entire gymnasium was shocked at what they were seeing.

"Tch, I've grown tired of this shit." Yammy muttered.

He gave the guy one punch and the guy was sent flying out the ring. Making the silent and stunned room even more silent and stunned.

Yammy pumped a fist in the air. "I win!"

**(Grimmjow)**

Those guys were impossible. They just couldn't follow a simple set of instructions. He can't work under these conditions. What should he do?

-I can't thank you enough for joining me.

-I don't mind at all.

He stopped in his tracks, those voices sounded awfully familiar. Grimmjow quickly hid inside a store when he heard them passing near him.

His eyes widened when he saw the short Soul Reaper girl wandering around with the four eyed Quincy.

"I could use the extra help on my report." Rukia said. "I've been watching to much TV lately."

Grimmjow's ears twitched.

Uryuu chuckled. "Yeah I've noticed, I bet you'd get an 'A' if the report was on television shows."

A dark smile appeared on his face. His problems were solved now.

Grimmjow waited until they were around an alleyway till he made his move. Using swift movements he gave a good punch to the back of the Quincy's head. He successfully knocked him out cold.

"Ishida!" Rukia shouted.

Grimmjow grinned. "Don't worry, he ain't dead, but you're coming with me."

Rukia frowned and reached for her Soul Candy only to feel the wind get knocked out of her. The last thing she saw was Grimmjow's mischievous smirk before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Rukia is mistaken for an expert, oh no! Don't worry though, Anywhere Rukia is, Ichigo isn't far away from.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Excuse my tardiness but there was a freaking hurricane on ny neighborhood, and it caused everything to go on lock down mode.**

**On side note thanks for your awesome reviews, they always keep me going. I like making these things cos everyone need a good laugh once in a while.**

**Hazardous Adventure **

* * *

**Note: This will be kind of AU since Nel is gonna know who Rukia is, just use your imagination and go with it.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Rukianapped

**(House)**

_"What the hell did you do Grimmjow?!"_

_"Relax Barragan, we just needed some extra support on this and I found it."_

Voices... Rukia could hear voices.

_"What'll lord Aizen say when he sees this shit?"_

_"Can it Starrk, you guys said he told you to return with some progress and we ARE."_

_"I don't think this is what lord Aizen had in mind."_

Rukia finally stirred and opened her eyes, but was met with complete darkness. "Where am I?!"

"Oh shit, remove the damn blindfold." Nnoitra said.

The blindfold was lifted and Rukia took in her surroundings. The sun was setting and she was tied to a chair. There were arrancars everywhere she looked. "What's going on here? Where am I?"

"You're on the roof of our complex," Halibel answered. "I don't particularly agree with what Grimmjow is doing, so excuse me for this."

"What's the big idea kidnapping me like this?!" Rukia snapped. "And what are you doing here? Hang on... where are your hollow holes?"

Nel was wholeheartedly against this so she had stayed away from the scene, but when she finally got closer she came to see who exactly they had kidnapped. "Oh no, Rukia!"

"Nel!" Rukia gasped in surprise. "Why are you here?"

Nel glared at Grimmjow. "Release her, now."

"Like hell, she's essential to my production." Grimmjow retorted.

"You're going way to far!" Nel snapped.

It was than that Rukia remembered she wasn't alone before this. "Where is Ishida!? What have you done with Ishida!?"

"I'm here." A familiar voice said.

Rukia turned to her left where Uryuu was tied up and in the exact same predicament as her. She smiled in relief. "I'm glad you're okay Ishida."

Uryuu managed a weak smile. "I wouldn't exactly say I'm okay, but I'm alive."

Rukia noticed that the ropes around him were different from hers.

"They lock in a person's spiritual pressure," Szayel answered her unasked question. "A prototype of mine, seems to work quite well. A weak gigai like yours didn't need one."

"Okay, okay, okay," Grimmjow cut in. "Now that you and your boyfriend had your little reunion and Szayel has finished his show and tell, can we get to business?"

"What do you want with us?" Uryuu asked.

Grimmjow scoffed. "I don't need you four eyes."

"Don't talk to him like that!" Rukia said in defense.

"I need the small fry," Grimmjow continued. "To make a very long, boring story short, we're making a soup opera."

Both Uryuu and Rukia exchanged glances before both saying. "Come again?"

"It's for money purposes and the rest is on a need to know basis. You're gonna help us make some dough."

"Give me one good reason why I should even care about your problems?" Rukia said.

"Cos' if you don't we'll toss four eyes off this damn building." Nnoitra added.

"...Okay," Rukia resigned. "I'll help."

Uryuu berated himself for being helpless at a time like this. He couldn't stand it.

Starrk's stomach abruptly grumbled. "Shit I'm hungry, you think the food is ready?"

"Let's go check, I'm hungry too." Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow cursed under his breath. "Fine let's go eat, than we settle this."

"Do you intend on just leaving them here?" Halibel asked. "That is extremely careless and irresponsible."

"I'm not going to leave them here!" Nel said.

Grimmjow sighed and grabbed both chairs and began dragging them downstairs. "You guys fucking coming or what?!"

The others followed him, already knowing this was going to be disastrous.

"Is the food ready yet?!" Nnoitra yelled as soon as they entered.

"It'll be ready in a minu—" Gin immediately stopped his sentence when he saw the tied up captives. "Oh... we have guests?"

Aizen appeared from the bathroom and furrowed his eyes at what he saw. "What in the world is this?" His tone was calm yet deadly.

"Grimmjow did it!" The other espada all said.

"Spineless chickenshits," Grimmjow muttered before facing Aizen. "There is a good explanation for this mess."

If Aizen was pissed off and wanted to kill Grimmjow he wasn't showing it, which made it that much more scarier for him. "I'm listening."

"I realized that my production couldn't get into motion because I wasn't much of an expert, I'm man enough to admit that, but this girl here IS an expert."

"Were you followed?" Aizen asked.

"Huh, of course not."

"But they know where we live now, right?"

"No, they were both blindfolded the whole time."

"Grimmjow," Aizen gave him a fake smile. "How long do you think it'd take before the Soul Reapers realize one of their own is missing? And how long do you think it'd take for Kurosaki Ichigo to realize his friends are missing?"

Grimmjow started to sweat profusely. "Well... uh... um? Okay look, I said I was going somewhere with this, I didn't say I had it all freaking mapped out."

Aizen narrowed his eyes, now showing his great displeasure. "Answer me this Grimmjow, do have any idea what you've just caused for us?"

Grimmjow gulped nervously while the others made sure they were as far away from him as they could manage. "Uh... I have a... plan," he added unsure.

Aizen raised his eyebrow questionably. "A plan?"

"Y-Yeah hehe, of course I do," Grimmjow assured and desperately began thinking of one.

He was instantly relieved when the door opened and Yammy walked in.

"The champ is home!" He declared proudly. "Yo Gin, the food ready yet?"

"No need to ask about my day now," Gin responded sarcastically.

Yammy smirked at the group. "Guys I got one hell of a story for you—" his gaze fell on the captives. "Hmm... guess you guys have a story too."

"Hello Yammy, I take it that it went well." Aizen said.

"Yeah lord Aizen, it went well. So uh... what's going on here?"

"That's what I'd like to know too."

The door opened again and this time it was Aaroniero who entered. He had several scratches on his face, his clothes were torn, and his hair was completely rumpled.

"Goodness, Aaroniero are you okay?" Aizen said.

"What happened Aaroniero?" Nel asked.

"Tigers," Aaroniero answered. "Don't mess with them."

"I'm wondering... did you lose the job?" Barragan questioned.

"Actually, I _found_ a job," Aaroniero said. "I'm keeping it, I told the person I'd return and I intend on keeping my word."

A slight wave of pride swelled through Aizen, his subordinate's words made him proud. He was glad to see he raised— or made, Aaroniero well.

"Whoa!" Aaroniero shrieked. He finally saw the captives. "What happened here?"

"Grimmjow was about to explain," Aizen calmly answered, shifting his gaze to Grimmjow. "You were saying Grimmjow?"

"Oh right... my uh, plan." Grimmjow replied nervously. "It was that... I—," he was interrupted again when a musical tune began playing.

Rukia paled, she should've put that thing on silent.

"Eh? What's that?" Yammy said.

"Music," Halibel murmured. "Where is it coming from?"

Starrk pointed to Rukia. "Sounds like it's coming from her."

"Soul Reapers can play music?" Yammy questioned.

"Of course not idiot, they're not magicians." Aaroniero replied, using his newly attained vocabulary.

"The hell is a magician?" Nnoitra asked.

"We're getting nowhere," Halibel replied before pulling out the object out of Rukia's pocket. "It appears this device is the cause of the music."

Nnoitra rudely snatched it from her just as it went silent. "The fuck is this crap?"

Starrk motioned for him to pass it. "Let me see it."

Aizen grabbed it before Starrk was able to examine it. "Allow me, this device here is what humans would call a cellphone, only it isn't exactly a cellphone."

"Then what is it?" Nel said.

"It's called a Denreishinki, it allows a Soul Reaper contact with the Soul Society and I bet this one is linked to your human friends too, am I right Kuchiki Rukia?"

Rukia only glared at him.

"I got it!" Grimmjow suddenly shouted.

"Shit, warn me before you shoot your mouth off!" Yammy barked, rubbing his ear.

"I got a plan." Grimmjow said.

"I was under the impression that you already _had_ a plan." Aizen replied.

"Oh right, of course I did hehe," Grimmjow gave a nervous laugh. "My plan is simple, you said that she has contact with her buddies right?"

"Yes, and?"

"We'll just get her to ring them up and tell them that she's on an all expense paid vacation."

"That's the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard." Barragan said.

"And what about the Quincy?" Aizen added. "Did you think they'd just forget him?"

"He's a freaking Quincy, the Soul Reapers don't give a rat's ass about him. For all his friends know he could be out doing his own thing," Grimmjow answered, completely sure of his plan.

Aizen was too frustrated to even care about how stupid this plan was. "Do what you have to Grimmjow, I'm going to get a drink."

Nnoitra's interest piqued. "You dog you, don't tell me you have alcohol in here."

"I meant a drink of tea."

Nnoitra scoffed in annoyance. "You know you're so boring."

Once Aizen was inside the kitchen Grimmjow began his 'foolproof plan'. He grabbed the cellphone and shoved it in front of Rukia. "Okay shrimp, dial your friends and repeat what I am about to tell you."

Rukia angrily faced away. "Bite me."

"Ohoho, looks like we have a fighter," Grimmjow mocked. "We know how to deal with your type."

"I won't allow you to harm my friends." Nel said, standing protectively in front of the tied 'guests'.

"Get the hell outta the way Nelliel." Nnoitra retorted. "Do you freaking want us to get caught!"

"He's right, I'm not gonna freaking go back to sleep in a broken Las Noches." Starrk added.

Halibel nodded. "Though I still disagree with Grimmjow's methods, we have no other choice."

"You're outnumbered here sweetie, just give up." Yammy said.

"But I can't, they're my friends." Nel replied.

"There'll be no freaking debating this!" Barragan snapped, his patience was already down the toilet. "We're doing this whether you want to or not!"

Nel flinched at the tone. Her shoulders slumped down in defeat. "But..."

Grimmjow sighed and dragged her to the small hallway by the bathroom. "Listen, I'm not gonna freaking kill them or rip their limbs off. I'm just tryna get them to cooperate, so stop your damn worrying, it's getting on my nerves." At her silence he was about to turn back but was halted when she spoke; a small whisper.

"Promise?"

"Huh?"

"Do you promise?"

Grimmjow ran a hand through his spikes. "Yeah sure, whatever."

Nel smiled brightly and embraced him. "Thank you dad— I mean Grimmjow."

"Ergh! Hands off," Grimmjow growled. "Look it's best if you wait with Aizen and Gin in the kitchen."

"Right."

He made his way back to the group.

"Did you take care of the nuisance?" Barragan asked.

"Yeah, we don't need to worry about her anymore," he answered, shifting his gaze back to Rukia. "Now where were we, oh yeah, looks like we got a tough guy here."

"I'm not doing what you ask, so save your breath!" Rukia barked.

"We got ways of making you do what we say." Grimmjow replied, cracking his knuckles in front of her. "Halibel, hit the lights."

Halibel nodded and flicked the lights off, turning the room into a scary, eerie room. The only source of light came from the kitchen.

Soon a very bright light was in front Rukia, which was only Grimmjow holding a flashlight to her face.

Rukia frowned. "Are you imitating something off a bad F.B.I movie?"

"Damn it, she's on to us." Nnoitra muttered.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Grimmjow spat. "Your choice?"

"I'm not going to comply with you." Rukia replied, still as determined as ever.

"Oh I tried to be nice with you," Grimmjow motioned for Szayel. "Now you're dead."

A seat was placed in front of Rukia and Szayel soon sat on it.

"So you chose the hard way, a bold move, yet a stupid one."

Something about his sadistic smile sent a shiver down Rukia's spine.

"I've been experimenting on how to improve my expertise as a doctor in this world, but maybe all I needed was a human test subject."

Rukia's eyes widened. "S-Say what?"

"Leave her alone!" Uryuu snapped. "If you want a test subject than use me!"

"Ishida..." Rukia murmured.

"Or you could just do as we say," Szayel suggested. "Than no one gets hurt."

"Fine," Rukia conceded. "I'll do what you say."

"Rukia don't." Uryuu said.

"Don't argue with me on this one Ishida, I won't let this monster here have his sick way."

The lights flickered back on and Grimmjow stood smirking triumphantly. "Good choice." He gave Szayel a nudge. "Well done man."

Szayel smirked. "All in a days work."

"As I was saying," Grimmjow started. "Call your friends and tell them you've just won an all expense trip to... Hawaii, yeah Hawwii and you won't be back for a while."

Another time Rukia would've laughed at the stupidity he had just said, but right now her main priority was keeping Ishida and herself in one piece.

Right on cue her phone began ringing. Everyone crouched near it as Szayel flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Hello," Rukia said, trying not to allow her uncomfortable, frustrated feelings to creep onto her voice.

_"Where the hell are you?!" _Came the loud response from none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I... well," Rukia trailed off.

Grimmjow made a gesture for her to continue.

_"What's up, is everything alright?"_ Ichigo asked, concern flowing from his voice.

And Rukia just wanted to tell him everything, but she held back her tongue and her rational side kicked in. "I won't be coming home today Ichigo."

_"Oh... okay. Why didn't you just say so? Did you return to the Soul Society again?"_

Grimmjow quickly scribbled something onto his notepad and shoved it in front of her.

Rukia read the note and repeated it. "Yeah, I did."

_"Hmm... alright than, see ya."_ Ichigo said before the dial tone went flat. Due to their strong bond only Rukia was able to detect the slight hesitance in Ichigo's voice.

"Problem solved." Aaroniero said.

Their door opened again and the last household member entered.

"I'm home." Ulquiorra said, tossing his cap onto the coffee table. He stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. "Hmm..."

"Long story." They all groaned.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**That's right, Ichigo isn't exactly convinced. He will soon be on full on rescue mode. Grimmjow managed to escape a brutal Aizen death for now hehe, lucky him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shit I'm seriously sorry for the freaking wait, I just had to sort out some things here and there. Hopefully I can get myself back in gear.**

**Hazardous Adventure**

* * *

Chapter 10: Plan to Advance

**(House)**

Ulquiorra continued eyeing the sight before him. Surely that much hadn't happened since he had been gone right? And he thought he had some news.

The sleeping figure on the floor finally began stirring. After a very long night, Zommari finally lifted his head up and stretched slightly.

"Aah, you're awake Zommari," Gin greeted as he poked his head. "Dinner is almost ready."

Zommari scanned the room in his semi-conscious state, his eyes quickly landed on the inevitable. He blinked away the drowsiness and forced himself up. "Am I... still dreaming?"

"Good theory, but no," Barragan answered.

"Foods ready!" Gin announced as he stood by the entryway to the kitchen.

"Sweet, about damn time!" Yammy said.

"Alright, I'm starving!" Nnoitra added, rushing to the kitchen.

Halibel sighed at their impatience and walked in a more polite way. "I appreciate this Gin."

"Aahh finally," Gin cried exasperatedly. "I was wondering how long it'd take before I got some recognition."

Starrk groaned and took one of the plates in Gin's hand. "That's just to damn troublesome."

Nel grabbed the other plate and smiled. "Gin, thanks."

"No problem, eat up now." Gin replied.

"Let's watch some TV!" Nnoitra said, eagerly snatching a plate and heading off.

Halibel sighed again and took her plate, nodding a thanks at Gin.

Nel took the moment to sit at the table where only Aizen was. "Um... lord Aizen?"

"What is it my dear?" Aizen said.

"I don't want my friends to get hurt." Nel replied with a frown. "I want them safe."

"Nelliel, I only need their temporary cooperation. After Grimmjow does what he needs to, we'll release them." Aizen replied.

Nel smiled. "Thank you lord Aizen, I knew I could count on you."

Aizen felt a speck of guilt seep through him since he knew eventually he'd have to eliminate all her friends, but he convinced himself this human body was just too human. He'd been inside this body for too long already.

At that moment Ulquiorra took one of the plates and sat on one of the chairs.

"Aah, Ulquiorra, there you are," Aizen greeted with a nod. "I didn't see you enter, how was work?"

"It was eventful today. I have something to report my lord." Ulquiorra replied.

"What kind of thing?" Gin asked as he took the last vacant chair.

"It was something I should've relayed to you the day before, I ask that you excuse my untidiness."

"It's fine Ulquiorra," Aizen assured. "Just tell me now what you were going to tell me."

"It seems that one of the houses I'm relieving off trash is the home of Inoue Orihime."

"Orihime?" Nel said.

Aizen paused and lowered is food. "Is that so, this is interesting."

Nel frowned slightly. "You didn't harm her right?"

"I have received no such command as of yet," Ulquiorra answered. "So until than I shall do nothing."

"We don't need to make our move just yet, our plan hasn't been put into motion. Just keep doing your job for now Ulquiorra." Aizen stated.

"As you wish my lord."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Put a movie already!" Nnoitra snapped.

"Yeah, quit freaking channel flipping!" Grimmjow added.

"Shut up already!" Barragan retorted. "It's my turn to have the controller, so just sit down and shut up!"

"You suck at picking channels," Yammy complained. "Put the sports channel."

"I prefer the scifi channel." Aaroniero said.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you, you nutjob." Grimmjow replied.

"I'd like to watch a good movie." Starrk said.

"Just settle on a channel already," Halibel suggested. "I've grown tired of this."

"What part of 'my turn' do you idiots not understand?!" Barragan shouted.

Aizen appeared in the doorway with a frown in his features. "Could you please keep it to a dull roar, if that is too much than I shall take away your TV privileges." And with that he left back into the kitchen.

The living room area became much more quieter than before.

"Way to get our asses in trouble Barragan." Grimmjow hissed.

"Me? You're the ones who started this mess." Barragan growled.

"Sshh!" Aaroniero muttered. "Be quiet or he'll enter again."

An abrupt noise got their attention. They all turned to the tied up 'guests'.

"Are you just gonna leave us like this?" Uryuu growled.

"Shut it, we're tryna watch TV here." Grimmjow retorted.

"Oh I'm sorry, are we're we bothering you?" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Hey! Don't make me gag your mouths again!" Grimmjow snapped.

"You're going to be sorry you did this." Rukia growled.

"Be quiet girl!" Barragan hissed. "And I thought these guys here were noisy."

Dinner went by smoothly, or as smooth as it could get with two annoyed captives, and before they knew it, it was late at night.

"Okay my espada," Aizen called as he entered the living room. "Lights out."

"Aww! It's too damn early." Nnoitra complained.

"You heard lord Aizen, it's time to rest." Ulquiorra reinforced. "Now do as you're told."

"Pssh, suck ass." Nnoitra muttered.

Halibel placed her pillow on the couch and comfortably laid down. "Good night lord Aizen."

Aizen nodded. "Good night my dear."

"Good night lord Aizen." Zommari said as he tucked himself in his covers.

"Sleep well Zommari."

Aaroniero shot his hand in the air.

"What is it Aaroniero?"

"Lord Aizen if it's not too much trouble, may I leave the window open? It's quite... eh, cramped here."

"Hell yeah, it freaking stinks here!" Grimmjow agreed. "Someone hasn't been showering."

"My guess is that it's you Ulquiorra." Nnoitra mocked. "You're the one surrounded by shit."

Ulquiorra frowned. "I think I truly understand now why everyone dislikes you."

"What'd you say?!" Nnoitra barked.

"Enough already!" Barragan snapped. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"I second that," Starrk agreed.

"No more arguing." Aizen ordered. "And yes Aaroniero, you may leave the window open if you'd like."

"Sweet!" Aaroniero cheered before heading to open the window.

This time Yammy shot his hand up.

Aizen resisted the urge to sigh. "Yes Yammy, what is it?"

"Can I stay up a bit longer, my training is scheduled in the afternoon tomorrow and I'll keep it quiet I swear."

"If he stays than I wanna stay too!" Grimmjow said.

"Me too!" Nnoitra chimed in.

Aizen couldn't believe how childish these guys truly were. He realized that his espada weren't meant to do anything but battle and now he wished he hadn't brought them along. Making them do things beside fighting was clearly unhealthy. He actually feared doing nothing harmed them more than fighting the Soul Reapers

"Hey! We're still here you know!" Rukia snapped. "You can't expect us to sleep in these chairs!"

"Shut up!" Szayel retorted. "I was peacefully sleeping already!"

"Lord Aizen please don't leave my friends like this." Nel pleaded.

A vein popped onto Aizen's forehead. There was a reason why he only saw his espada during meetings, and this was clearly it.

"My, my, they're like children." Gin whispered to Aizen. "And we're kinda like the caretakers."

Aizen gave him a strained look. "You aren't exactly carrying your weight."

Gin raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, now I find that offensive. I make the grub for the kids, that ain't an easy job y'know."

Aizen ignored him to focus on the bigger problem at hand. "You three may watch TV, but if I hear one complaint than it's being prohibited for a week."

"KICK ASS!" Yammy cheered loudly before slamming his hands to his mouth when Aizen sent him a scolding look. "My bad... I mean kick ass."

Yammy, along with Grimmjow and Nnoitra, scurried off to sit by the TV.

Ulquiorra gave Aizen a bow. "I have work in the morning so I must rest. I bid you good night my lord."

"Likewise Ulquiorra." Aizen replied. He than shifted his gaze to his former espada.

Nel still held her pleading look. "Please don't leave them like this lord Aizen."

"I do not trust them Nelliel, if I untie them there is a chance that they may run out. I will not jeopardize my espada."

Nel lowered her eyes sadly, he had a good point. "But..."

"You mays remove them from the chair, but they will remain tied up. Call it a safety percussion." Aizen added. "Tomorrow I'll take care of the rest."

Nel beamed up at him. "Really?! You mean it?"

"Yes."

She threw her arms around him, not caring that she was being childish. "Thank you lord Aizen! I don't know why all the arrancars think you're an evil, crazy dictator."

Aizen frowned. Was that seriously what they thought? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Nel's hold on him tighten. "Nelliel I appreciate your kind gesture, but you're crushing me."

Nel blushed and pulled away. "My apologies lord Aizen."

"Now I am off to sleep, good night."

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

Ulquiorra was the first to awakened the next morning. With a groan he pushed Yammy's arm away from his stomach and rose to his feet. Another day of labor, he had to admit these humans had their work cut out for them. It wasn't so easy to live a human life style.

"Hey, mornin' Ulquiorra." Gin said as he pulled himself to his feet. "Gonna skip breakfast again?"

"I'm afraid so," Ulquiorra answered. "It seems I overslept a bit, so I'm in a rush."

"See ya around than," Gin waved before heading to the kitchen.

Ulquiorra headed for the bathroom to shower.

"Damn it," Szayel grumbled when he came upon the closed bathroom. "We seriously need another facility installed."

Ulquiorra stepped out of the bathroom and placed his cap on. "Shower is free." With that he exited the house.

**(Ulquiorra)**

"Yo Cifer! Ready to work!"

"You're as loud as ever Yuki." Ulquiorra said as they drove the familiar route.

"C'mon lighten up. You're always a zombie." Yuki replied. "I mean damn, even your name is weird."

"Hm, what's wrong with my name?" Ulquiorra asked. "And what does zombie mean?"

Yuki eyed him as if he were an alien. "I take it you're not from around here, are ya?"

"You are correct, I am the cuarto espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. I am from Hueco Mundo."

"Oookay, sure ya are." Yuki said. He grinned when they came upon a familiar house. "Oh lookie here, it's your girlfriend's house."

There was that word again, what in the world was a girlfriend? He made mental note to ask their captive later. She should know since she practically lives in this world.

"Hi!" Orihime greeted cheerfully. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful." Ulquiorra replied. He than pulled the plate out of the truck. "Here, this is yours."

"Aah yes, you've returned it. I hope you enjoyed it, I know my food could be a bit strange sometimes, or so I've been told." Orihime said.

"It was fine." In actuality Ulquiorra truly did find it a delicacy, he wouldn't tell her that of course. He wasn't even sure he liked it, he simply blamed it on his human body.

"By the way, did you have anything to eat today? Are you hungry?"

Ulquiorra scowled. He didn't need her charity. The first time was also the last time. An espada like him didn't need her help. "I don't—"

***RUMBLE***

"Oh my," Orihime murmured. "You poor guy, I have a bento that I was gonna eat I'll get it for you."

Ulquiorra truly hated this world and he hated this human body. It was horrendously weak. Plus it seemed to always be hungry. He was starting to think he took Yammy's pill.

She came holding a small box wrapped in a pink cloth. "I can easily buy another one, so take it."

Ulquiorra stared at the box.

"Go on, don't be shy."

Ulquiorra threw the garbage bag inside the truck and walked back to Orihime. "I am not shy." He snatched the box and stormed back to his truck.

"See you tomorrow!" Orihime waved a goodbye.

Ulquiorra didn't respond and slammed the door shut.

"And so she's made ya food again eh, how sweet." Yuki joked.

"I did not ask her to." Ulquiorra said, hoping to rid the man of his smug look unfortunately it only served to make it bigger.

"No way! So she just makes you this cause she wants to, I tell ya Cifer ya got a keeper. Not many ladies are like that anymore."

"Just drive." Ulquiorra retorted. He would most certainly be eating breakfast tomorrow.

**(House)**

Loads of shower turns later and the only ones asleep were Starrk, Yammy, and Grimmjow.

Zommari held a glass to Aizen. "Tea my lord?"

Aizen gratefully accepted the beverage. "Yes, thank you Zommari."

"Yo Gin, is the grub ready?!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Yep, come'n get it."

"Okay Grimmjow, today I expect to see results." Aizen stated as Grimmjow entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, of course," Grimmjow assured. "Now that I got my co-producer my production is guaranteed to take flight."

Aizen only hoped that his sexta espada knew what he was doing.

**(Grimmjow)**

Rukia seriously could not believe she was doing this, yet here she was in the park with the enemies.

"Okay places everyone!" Grimmjow ordered.

"Man I still think this idea is freaking lame!" Nnoitra said.

"Hey! I don't pay you to think!" Grimmjow shouted.

"You don't pay me at all shithead!" Nnoitra retorted.

"Can we get on with this?!" Rukia snapped.

"Oh right, so here's the script." Grimmjow replied, handing her his script. "As my co-producer you must read it tell me what you think."

"Co-producer huh," Rukia murmured. She had to admit that it had a good ring to it. She than began scanning the script in her hand.

"So whaddaya think?" Grimmjow asked.

Rukia gaped at the script. "T-This is... is,"

Pride swelled through Grimmjow and he smirked proudly. "Speechless huh, yeah I know my masterpiece is a work of a genius."

"Horrible!" Rukia shouted.

Grimmjow dropped off his chair animatedly. That was far from what he expected. "Huh?!"

"Bwahahaha!" Nnoitra had exploded with laughter. "I told you so!"

Rukia crossed her arms in a huff. "You can't expect me to help you create such an abomination."

Grimmjow stormed over to her and bent over so he was at eye level. "Everyone's a critic eh, well let's hear your freaking script!"

Rukia cracked her knuckles. "I thought you'd never ask." She paused. "But I need a few minutes to think it out."

Grimmjow shifted his gaze to the group, or cast, and whistled loudly. "Okay take five guys, we're having a lunch break."

"Sweet!" Nnoitra said.

Starrk opened the picnic box Gin had prepared them and pulled out a sandwich, before passing it to Nel.

"How nice of Gin to make these for us." Nel said as she took her sandwich out.

"Ya passing or what bitch, we ain't got all day!" Nnoitra snapped.

Nel frowned. "You are beyond childish Nnoitra. Than again I suppose manners are beyond your capacity." She passed the basket to Barragan making Nnoitra angrier.

"You did that on purpose!"

Barragan took a bite of his sandwich before tossing the basket to Nnoitra. "Here."

"Oh man these are good." Nnoitra said in between chews. He tossed it over to Grimmjow. "There's some for ya too."

"Damn right there is!" Grimmjow replied already taking his meal out. He reached in and pulled out another one. "Small fry, here."

Rukia paused momentarily. Seeing an espada showing common courtesy was really foreign to her. Yet here they were offering for food. Her musings were interrupted when her stomach grumbled signaling her to eat; she took the sandwich and nodded in a grateful manner. "Thank you."

Grimmjow shrugged. "Whatever."

"Yo small fry!" Nnoitra called, pulling a soda out from the cooler they'd brought. "Catch!"

Rukia reached out and caught it, and again it had caught her off guard. "Thanks."

Nnoitra shrugged as well. "Whatever."

"So what are your ideas woman?" Barragan questioned. "Not like I really care, but I'm all for anything other than Grimmjow's work."

"I second that," Nnoitra agreed. "What are you brainstorming small fry?"

Rukia frowned. "My name isn't small fry. It's Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia, it'd be wise to remember that." Once she was sure they got her message she smirked. "Now, let me begin with my ideas."

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Again, I'd like to say thanks for the support on my story. I didn't mean for an update to take this long. Thanks for the comments and thanks for reading my story. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy cow I know I'm mega late with the update. I know there's nothing to excuse my tardiness, my bad guys. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the holidays. **

**Hazardous Adventure**

* * *

**I have finally managed to draw a cover for this story too.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Is There a Doctor in the House

**(Halibel)**

Halibel took a seat on the comfortable red sofa. It was the first day of her job, the one Szayel had kindly gotten her. Was she nervous? Maybe a bit but she'd never admit it. This was a huge step for her though.

She knew Aizen was counting on her; she could even recite what he had told her:

_"I am not foolish enough to believe Grimmjow will be successful, so I put my faith in you my dear."_

And of course it'd be up to her to pick up their slack. Those simpletons couldn't do anything right except swing a Zanpakutō; and even in that aspect she suspected otherwise. She on the other hand shall not fail, for two reasons: one was that she didn't want to fail Aizen, and the other was that she feared if she were to fail she'd have to take part in Grimmjow's horrible production.

That was definitely a no-no.

Halibel glanced at the clock on the wall; her first patient should be arriving anytime soon. One of the many perks of this occupation was the office. In contrast to her bland room this office had more color. It was organized and even had a desk that read: Tier Halibel. She'd be lying if she said this job wasn't appealing to her.

A soft knock on her door brought her out of her musings.

"Come in." Halibel said. She wondered what these guys were like. Surely they could not be worse than her batch of espada.

Halibel was surprised to see her patient was young, very young. A teenager in fact. He had brown hair and seemed to be wearing a school uniform. Judging from his posture he seemed antsy.

Halibel beckoned the sofa that was situated in front of hers. "Have a seat."

"They're not real!" He said and Halibel noted that he said it more to himself than her, nonetheless he took a seat.

"Care to give me your name?" Halibel asked.

He seemed to finally notice her. "Oh sorry, I'm Asano Keigo and I think I'm going crazy."

That was Halibel's cue. She pulled out her notepad and pen. "Do tell."

"Okay so there I am at school and—" Keigo stopped abruptly.

"Something wrong?" Halibel said, oblivious to the teen's wandering eyes.

"No... yes, I mean..." Keigo trailed off as he took a gander at Halibel's chest. His heartbeat began thumping in his chest and when he had enough he jumped straight towards her. "Come to me baby!"

***THAWP***

A single smack from Halibel was all it took to send him crashing onto the wall.

"I am not here to amuse you nor do I find your attention flattering in the least." Halibel stated with a calm yet sharp tone.

Keigo rubbed the bump on his head. "Ow! You pack a punch." A grin graced his lips. "Sweet, I just realized I'm stuck here with you!"

Halibel twitched.

**(Aaroniero)**

"Hiya!" Tora greeted cheerfully.

Aaroniero nodded in response. "Good afternoon Tora."

"I'm surprised you didn't chicken out." Tora said.

Aaroniero raised a brow. "Chicken out?"

"Jeez you're like an old man; I meant that I'm surprised you didn't cower away."

"Aah that's what you meant," Aaroniero replied. He crossed his arms. "And to answer your question I told my master that I wouldn't let this opportunity pass me up, cowering is out of the question."

"What? Your master? Dude you are so weird."

Aaroniero ignored him and began his walk to the circus. "If you waste time I'll leave you behind."

Tora sped up and caught up. "Whoa don't leave your manager behind!"

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

They entered the back of the tent where the man in charge was waiting.

"Oh you're back Aaroniero."

"Of course he is, you didn't think he'd just chicken out right?" Tora replied.

Aaroniero frowned at the kid; wasn't he thinking that just moments ago?

"No of course not." The man said. He held out his hand to Aaroniero. "I didn't properly introduce myself last time. I am Fubuki Enma, the boss here."

Aaroniero shook his hand. "A pleasure Mr. Fubuki, I am the noveno espada of lord Aizen's army, Aaroniero Arruruerie."

Tora facepalmed when Fubuki sent Aaroniero a strange look. He quickly cut in and stretched his hand out. "And I'm his manager Tora."

This time the look was directed at him. "You are his manager?" He chuckled. "Run along and enjoy the circus, this is grown-up talk."

Tora frowned. "It's true!"

Aaroniero placed his hand on Tora's shoulder and turned to the boss. "He speaks the truth Mr. Fubuki, Tora here is my manager."

Tora beamed happily at the support.

"Surely you're joking, right?" Fubuki said.

Aaroniero stood firmly by Tora. "No I'm not. Anything work-related he hears."

"Have it your way than," Fubuki shrugged. He gestured them to follow him. "Come along then so we can practice the work."

Tora grinned at Aaroniero. "Thanks buddy."

"As far as I'm concerned you still benefit me with your intellect on human world aspects." Aaroniero replied. "It was out of convenience, so there's no need for the gratitude."

"Um... I'll take that as a 'you're welcome'. You could've just said that y'know."

Mr. Fubuki led them to where the tigers were held at. They were currently inside their cages which proved to ease Aaroniero's mood. He wasn't particularly fond of these four-legged creatures.

"Okay Aaroniero I'll give you a rundown on the performance we're going to be showing today." Fubuki stated. "Since you're an expert as your manager had said I don't expect to have to repeat myself so many times. I blame your previous mishap with our tigers on them simply being bad with new people."

"Right of course." Aaroniero said. Honestly though he knew that wasn't the case. He messed up before because he's no expert. He didn't even know what half of the stuff here was until Tora had more or less explained them to him.

"Don't worry Aaroniero you can do it," Tora assured him. "I believe in you."

"Well... I need the money like I said," Aaroniero said. "So failure isn't an option."

Tora grinned and raised his fist up. "Let's do this than."

Aaroniero brought his closed fist up and tapped Tora's; something the boy had made a habit out of between them, not like he minded. "Right."

**(Grimmjow)**

They all sat on the grass in a circle-like manner, with Rukia and Grimmjow sitting at the front while the others sat across from the two.

"So first off I want to do some major changes to the plot," Rukia explained before taking another bite of her sandwich. It was like the best sandwich she'd ever tasted. "Got it?"

"Whoa slow your motor small fry!" Grimmjow protested, making an 'X' gesture. "You want to change my plot?! No freaking way!"

"You wanted my expertise right," Rukia answered with a raised brow. "Well now you're getting it so put a sock in it."

Grimmjow crossed his arms in a huff. "Go on then."

"Okay, pay very close attention people." Rukia ordered. "I'm going to add some new elements to Grimmjow's production."

"Like what?" Starrk asked.

"Like cutting out the romance?!" Nnoitra said with hope.

"She said 'add new elements' not cut off." Barragan stated dryly. "Simpleton."

"Bite me ya' old tree bark!" He retorted before shifting back to Rukia. "So? Are you cutting off the sappy shit?"

"No not that," Rukia answered. "I can't disagree with Grimmjow when he says that attracts fans."

Nnoitra's shoulders slumped.

"But I will lessen it to a degree," she quickly added when she noticed his displeasure.

"Hell yeah!" Nnoitra cheered. "Good!"

Nel released a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, the less time I spend with you Nnoitra the better."

"Likewise!"

"What else have you conjured up?" Barragan said.

"Instead of it being a sappy romance story I've decided to turn it into an all out action packed show." Rukia replied.

"You're kidding, you mean with fights and battles?!" Nnoitra asked excitedly.

Rukia nodded. "Yeah and it'll even be having special effects too."

"Gotta hand it to you small fry that sounds a lot better than Grimmjow's half-assed idea." Starrk exclaimed.

Grimmjow scowled. "Hey, time was of the essence for us, but I bet if I was given more time to think than I would've had a better idea."

"Spare me your nonsense Grimmjow." Barragan replied. "The woman has a better idea than yours and that's the end of it."

Grimmjow shot him a glare. "Hey I'm still director here, so unless you want to be some loser in the production I'd say you shut it."

And Barragan did just that.

Nel smiled. "Leave it to Rukia to think of an amazing idea."

"We're gonna need some more supplies though." Rukia stated, downing the remains of her soda. She stood upwards. "Pack the equipment guys because we're going shopping."

"Right!" They said.

**... ... …. …. ... ... ... …. …. ... ... ... ….**

"Guys, welcome to the Karakura Mall." Rukia announced as she beckoned the giant center.

"This place is freaking huge." Starrk said, examining the area and resembling a man who'd just discovered the moon.

"It's supposed to be big." Rukia replied.

"It's also fucking crowded." Nnoitra groaned as a mass of people moved about exuberantly.

"It's supposed to be crowded as well." Rukia stated matter-of-factly. "How else do you expect business to prosper?"

"Yeah dumbass." Grimmjow mocked. "Jeez it's a good thing I'm running things."

"Kiss my ass." Nnoitra retorted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me guys." Rukia said as she led them towards the toys department.

"Check out all this stuff." Nel chimed in brightly as she examined the variety of colorful figures and objects.

"Ya' sound like a freaking baby." Nnoitra said.

"Well thanks to someone I was turned into one, so excuse me if I still have some child urges." Nel growled.

Nnoitra shrugged. "As if you were any more mature as an adult."

Nel glared daggers at him. "Oh you're one to talk Nnoitra!"

"Guys quit it or we'll get booted out of here." Rukia scolded.

"Right, sorry." Nel said.

"Yeah my bad." Nnoitra added.

"Okay we're gonna need some weapons for our production so..." Rukia trailed off as she eyed the displays. One aisle caught her attention in particular. She pointed towards one of the objects that were too far from her reach. "Hey um... tall espada, mind getting that thing there?"

Nnoitra frowned. "My name is Nnoitra Gilga, get it right." Nonetheless he retrieved the toy box down and handed it to her.

"Thanks Nnoitra." Rukia said.

"What ya' got there small fry?" Grimmjow asked.

"It's part of our materials, but we need more, enough to accommodate the entire cast," Rukia answered before frowning. "And it's Rukia, get it right."

"Whatever."

Rukia shook her head before turning back to Nnoitra. "Mind getting me five more boxes Nnoitra?"

Nnoitra followed the command and was soon carrying the five boxes. "Here ya go."

"Whoa hang on," Rukia interjected with her hands up. "I can't carry all that."

"I ain't fucking carrying it." Nnoitra hissed and was about to dump it on Nel but Rukia spoke again.

"Hey you, lazy guy, give Nnoitra a hand and carry those for us."

Starrk groaned and took the boxes away from Nnoitra. "I'm Starrk small fry, get it right."

"Okay that does it!" Rukia cried exasperatedly. She paused and faced the crew. "Enough with the 'small fry' and with the guessing games. I think a proper introduction is in order here. Let's get reacquainted here people, give me your names. I am Kuchiki Rukia."

Barragan having a big ego felt as if he should be the first to start. "I am the king of Hueco Mundo and strongest warrior—"

"Time is of the essence here so let's keep it short." Rukia said with an annoyed frown.

"Yeah before dinner man." Grimmjow rushed.

"Alright, alright, no need to get your Zanpakutōs all in and out." Barragan replied. "I am Barragan Louisenbairn." The others followed in suit.

"Coyote Starrk."

"Nnoitra Gilga, like I told you."

"Okay introductions are over," Rukia cut in before Grimmjow could speak. "I already know you and Nel so there's no need to speak."

"Let's move it then." Barragan said.

"Oooh hey Nnoitra, get your hands on those too." Rukia ordered as she directed him to another object. "Get six boxes, help him out Grimmjow."

Nnoitra followed his command and pulled down the strange objects. He gave half of the pile to Grimmjow while he carried the rest. "What are these things anyway?"

"In due time Nnoitra, in due time." Rukia assured him. "Now let's pay up and hit the road."

"Hit the road?" Starrk asked cluelessly. "Are we gonna fight someone?"

Rukia facepalmed. "I have _got_ to teach you guys a bit more human slang."

**(House)**

Halibel was the first to arrive to their house. Upon entry she was greeted by Aizen.

"Hello my dear, how did it go?"

Halibel paused to ponder that. "Uneventful, my lord."

"I see, well you're the first one here Halibel." Aizen said. "The food isn't ready yet, how about some TV?"

"I don't see why not." Halibel replied and plopped herself onto the couch.

Ulquiorra was next to arrive; he placed his cap on the desk and greeted his master with a bow. "I'm back my lord."

"Aah Ulquiorra, how was your day?"

"Nothing to report my lord," he responded and began searching the house. "Are we the only ones here?"

"As of now yes."

"Is dinner ready yet?"

"Soon."

Ulquiorra sighed and was quickly befuddled as to his own reaction. He was _never_ one to sigh. That was a sign of whining which he did not do. This human body was getting on his last nerves. It was always hungry.

Moments later and the door burst open showing an excited Yammy. "Good news pansies I'm gonna be—" he deflated once he saw the lack of people present. "Aww damn it, I had a big friggin announcement and barely anyone's here."

"I take it you mean good news?" Aizen asked.

"Of course!" Yammy boasted with a huge grin. He then yawned and tossed himself onto his spot on the ground. "But a big announcement needs a big crowd, so wake me up when the grub is ready boss man."

Grimmjow and his group arrived afterwards, holding several bags.

"What is all this?" Aizen asked concerned with how much they were spending.

"Materials for my production." Grimmjow answered as they heaved the toy boxes onto the floor.

Aizen frowned when he inspected the objects more thoroughly. "They're toys."

Rukia crossed her arms. "Well of course they are. You don't expect us to use real weapons do you?"

"I suppose not." Aizen conceded.

Rukia rushed forward to the still tied up Uryuu and kneeled by him. "Don't you worry Ishida, I will get you out of here. That I promise you."

Uryuu averted his eyes and frowned. "I can't stand it, I'm such a burden to you. I shouldn't be helpless."

"What are you saying fool?!" Rukia questioned angrily. "You and I are friends Ishida. I've never, and never will, consider you a burden."

"But... I wasn't able to do anything."

"And it wasn't because you couldn't; it was because these espadas played a trick on us. We had no choice but to comply with their demands," She assured him. "Stop beating yourself up about it."

Uryuu managed a weak smile. "Right."

"Yo small fry, are you gonna explain what this junk is or are you gonna talk with four eyes all day?" Nnoitra asked impatiently.

"Damn it Nnoitra, what did I say about the names?!" Rukia hissed.

"Oh yeah, whoops. I meant to say Rukia."

The door opened and again and Szayel walked inside. "Hope I didn't miss dinner yet."

"Actually you're just in time." Gin replied from the kitchen, donning his apron. "Food is ready to be eaten."

"Hell yeah!" Yammy cheered. "I worked up such a fucking appetite."

"We'll discuss more after dinner crew." Grimmjow said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**I know I suck guys, my bad for that. I didn't mean to disappoint my loyal and well loved fans and friends. **


End file.
